


【ER】丑人

by Liebestorm



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, 半架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebestorm/pseuds/Liebestorm
Summary: 半架空正剧向: 年轻的革命领袖安灼拉于一场战役中被俘，他成功地隐瞒了自己的身份；并与其丑陋且古怪的看守人建立了一段奇异的关系。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【ER】丑人

丑人

下划线内容引自《悲惨世界》原文李丹/方于译本；“*”内容为对原作的化用。

安灼拉静静地坐在秋日的马厩里。一副脚镣正铐着他的脚，脚镣则被铁链锁着，连在拴马的桩上。牲畜被送到前方的战场。刺刀在阳光下片片闪光，像潮水一线一线。白浪翻滚。雨温热如注。十二磅的雷声隆隆。海在风暴中。骡马成群死去，好似石滩上搁浅而亡的海豚。荒凉的秋日里马厩空空荡荡，安灼拉却看得那样清楚。  
俘虏他的士兵并不知他是安灼拉——“人民之友”的领袖。几十个小时前，一位士兵本已遥遥瞄准了他。但在此时，那青年却转过头来，金发在日光下熔化金属般流动，不可直视如太阳延伸出的一部分；他的面容笼罩着某种近乎庄严的神色：这样的神色在世间是极罕见的。它只迸发于将死去却未死去的事物，或自压倒性的美中显现出来。战场上的安灼拉却同时占据了两者。强烈的不可知带来的疑惧与心灵深处的触动，使那狙击手一迟疑：他并非失却了操控枪械的能力，也并不是说，向着安灼拉射击，便会触发某种极可怕的后果。这样的踌躇正如他没有勇气孤身一人走入黑夜，尽管他并未失却向前迈步的本领，而那黑夜中也许没有任何东西。但这样的踌躇终究是孤独的微妙产物。倘若他们有十二个人一同步入黑夜，十二杆枪对准那年轻的革命者，他也许便不会再疑惧。  
然而，就是这样的一迟疑，青年便被另两个士兵按住，巧妙地与死的命运擦身而过。  
自他的怀中掉出一位死去的“人民之友”小队长的证章与遗物。四十分钟前，安灼拉从一只微温的濒死之手中接过它们。他极庄重地垂下头去，向他的同志许诺。  
“我一定会将它带到。”  
那人流着血，气息奄奄：  
“……还有一句话，安灼拉，你告诉……”  
语言与一小块的时间开裂为千百片细小的碎片。  
那是炮弹在他们不远处的地方炸响。年轻的革命家什么也没有听见。再低下头去，那人已经断气了。  
有那么一瞬间，年轻的安灼拉非常愧疚，竟生出一股难以抑制的悲哀；但这种感受很快消逝：炮弹在更近的地方炸响。他捂住耳朵，匍匐在地。直到那感受远去，不见。一分钟之后，安灼拉便救下一个同志。忘了。离去了。在看到那证章的时候，那感受却又突然降临。它在金色与红色的秋天里振聋发聩，如潮水奔涌而来，比按住他的士兵更加使他站立不稳，比被俘虏的命运更加使他心神不宁。那一小块空缺的时间重新走动，此前的瞬间重现，安灼拉忘记了自己的处境，只有一个念头静静地在脑海里：  
“我连一句话也没有能够带到。”  
士兵们认得那证章，也明白从小队长的口中也许能够得到情报。死去的同伴以一种奇异的方式庇护了安灼拉。于是，年轻的革命领袖顶了那死人的名目，就这样被带了回来。  
牢房满了，他便被关在马棚里。  
现在，这样的感受离去了。事实与记忆还在。但让他在秋日里摇摇欲坠的感受离去了。安灼拉的脑海中一片清明，只有直面死亡的人才能够看得那样清楚。几十个小时以来他没有进食或饮水，思想却依旧以一种近乎狂热的方式无声地燃烧。是的，他被俘虏了，尽管他的真实身份没有被发现，但依旧很可能被处决。安灼拉信任他的朋友们的判断：他们不会轻言放弃解救他，也会考量拯救他一人的生命所可能付出的牺牲。他的朋友们有着坚定的意志与崇高的理想，而个性与理念相互平衡。无论选择来解救他与否，安灼拉都相信他们的选择是正确的；一如他们相信他。倘若，他真的牺牲在这里，他们必定能够将革命的光辉事业继续下去。  
只有一件事似乎不大妥当：他平日里并不会常常思索这样的问题。这是面对不可知的未来时一种正常的反应。尽管死是可以预见的，但不可预见的却是，死会在何时、何地、以何种方式到来。年轻的安灼拉早已接受了死的命运，却未仔细地构想过它将如何发生。此刻，他骤然间意识到，后者已临到他的头上来了。面对死，他不恐惧，也不疑虑，只是隐隐地意识到这样的矛盾；它所带来的感觉神秘莫测，无从摆脱。这是他唯一所看不清的。  
然而，就在这一刻，有件事短暂地分散了他的心思。  
他看到某种极怪异的事物正沿着石板路，向马厩摇摇晃晃地移动。它隐藏在树影里，看不清形貌——安灼拉细细地看，方才认出那是一个人来，只是来人走路的姿势极其古怪，他身子向前倾着，似乎就要一头栽倒在地上，身子左摇右晃，却不跌倒，仿佛他正处于风浪中的甲板；又好似一只树栖的猿猴落在了地面上，学习人类行走时调动四肢的样子。  
那是一个醉鬼，他喝醉了。  
年轻革命家的内心油然而生一股轻蔑之意。他不去望那人，对方却踉踉跄跄地冲着马厩来了。  
“……毛茛花，我的好姑娘……”他听见对方口齿不清地嘟哝着，“……你到哪里去了……”  
来人似乎在找那些已经被送上前线的马。安灼拉暗暗叹息，他也许不该过早地对一个人下定论；于是他抬起头来，二人打了个照面。  
没有什么能够扰乱他的心神：那些威胁、殴打、长久的饥饿，都只留下一些模糊的、幽灵一般的印象，而这个人却使他一惊，只因那醉鬼丑得出奇。  
那一种丑陋无可描述，只因仔细去看，很难说他究竟丑陋在哪里。造物主并没少给了他些什么：那张脸上不过脏了些，胡子拉碴；却不生疮，也无瘢痕。他的眼睛被酒精烧红，显得浑浊；单独看，却只是落魄了些，说不上丑怪。五官的尺寸没有异常，甚至其组合方式也无特异之处。但当这些与平常青年毫无二致的部分聚在一起时，又使人难以忍受。某种似是而非、又百无聊赖的苦闷与极度的矛盾撕扯着他的脸，让他强烈地呈现出一副失败的肖像或雕塑的形貌，而非一张属于人类的、令人生厌的面容。这并非完全归因于面孔本身的丑陋极其罕见，又足以使人产生强烈的离弃欲望；此刻，那醉鬼却不再摇晃，如一只被蛇定住的蛙，只是愣愣地望着安灼拉。  
继而，仿佛被人当头打了一棒，他呼喊起来。  
“天啊！”  
在对方惊呼出声时，安灼拉反倒宁定下来。惊愕短暂地驱散了那种神情，让对方重新拥有了另一种形貌。此刻，年轻的金发男人方才隐隐地意识到，直到现下，他才彻底地将对方认作一个男人。  
“好上帝！好一个阿多尼斯！”  
醉鬼如同一个长久在暗房里的人骤然暴露在阳光下似地，侧过身去，把脸掩住了。他膝盖一软，便倚在马棚的柱子上，就这么静静地待了几秒钟。  
“我一定是在做梦。”最终，他在这般昏醉的状态下，以所能够调动的全部果断为自己下了判决。他将脸从手中抬起来，几乎是同样严肃地，转向严肃地望着他的安灼拉。  
“我走出炼狱，见了贝娅特利切。”  
醉鬼将那双手用力按在胸膛上，这时，他像风中的植物茎秆一样摇晃。  
“这样一朵玫瑰。”男人由叙述转为抒情，由坚决简短的定论转为漫长、含混而低沉的絮语，由醉酒的第一阶段滑向第二阶段。“波斯人的和阿里奥斯托的玫瑰。独处不群的玫瑰，玫瑰中的玫瑰的玫瑰，柏拉图的初绽之花……（注1）”  
他的膝盖渐渐地软下来，酒瓶滚在地上。那即将陷入深醉的男人临终者般艰难地抬起头来，他深深地望着安灼拉；嘴唇微动，叹息一般，喃喃吐出几个字。  
“多美的云石雕像呵。”  
接着，那丑人便死了一样，倒在地上，打起鼾来。  
安灼拉没有什么事情可以做，于是静静地闭上眼睛。醉鬼便睡在他的脚边。

（注1：出自博尔赫斯《玫瑰》。有趣的是，该句的下句为“……我不赞颂的热烈而盲目的玫瑰，可望而不可即的玫瑰。”是的，时间不准确，但这是个奇异的架空年代。）

*

“……醒一醒……您醒一醒。”  
那声音低而友善，不像带着恶意。于是安灼拉张开眼睛。他的面前依旧是那张丑陋的脸。但对方的声音却是柔软的，神情是温和的。在清醒与睡眠的模糊间隙，它们使那张脸所带来的不适软化下去了。安灼拉几乎要对这长久未见以至于近乎陌生的温柔神色露出一个微笑，直到清醒如帘幕一般垂下。他的脸在那时冷下来，生出一种神圣不可侵犯的隔膜；这不难办到。安灼拉已习惯了拒绝向他微笑的人。但他的拒绝依旧动人，如雾凇凝结于枝条之上。  
一丝尴尬在那张脸上浮现，但仅此而已。  
“您该吃东西了。”  
脸的主人讪讪道。他的手里拿着一个凸凹不平的白铁杯子，和一块黑面包。  
“您是什么人？”安灼拉冷淡地问。他的声音因长时间的干渴而沙哑，难以延展。  
“我管喂马和打扫。”那男人近乎讨好地说，“现在，我给您送饭。”  
安灼拉不信任那人。但他明白，倘若军队要杀死他，并不会采用在饭食里下毒的方式。而他须好好保存自己的生命。他要活着，战斗到最后一息。于是，安灼拉便接过那份食物，坦然地在那男人面前吃喝起来。他相当地饿，吃得却并不快，只因为他双手被铐住了。那看守静静地坐在一边，深陷进去的紫红色眼窝里，一双眼睛依旧那样尴尬而温和地看着他，嘴唇间歇地微微蠕动几下，嘴角凝着一丝说愁苦却也满不在乎、只能勉强地被定义为似笑非笑的神情。他实在丑得难得，但安灼拉并不在乎。  
“您再给我一杯水。”  
年轻的革命家说。那坐在一旁的男人得了令，立即站起来，顺从地、近乎谦恭地将那白铁杯子接过，走出门去。青年有些小小的惊异，这不由得使他产生一种感觉：倘若他命令那男人去擦自己的皮鞋，那男人想必也会照做的。  
他很快地想到，也许他能够利用这男人逃出去。  
通过什么方式才好？安灼拉不愿将另一个人送入死地。说服那人向着革命的可能性又有多大呢？对方看上去对自己相当友善；也许这是个暗中赞同“人民之友”行事方式的人。也许只要稍加引导，他便能够加入到起义的队伍中来。  
“人民之友”在最初，便是以宣扬教育之重要性为名目设立的结卝社。尽管，在后来，就在全面的内卝战爆发前，“人民之友”早已成为一方反专制的武装势力，那些聚集在缪尚咖啡馆中高谈阔论的日子已一去不复返；他们仍旧坚持着这一主张。公白飞在其中的作用极大。除天性中对人类的怜悯与爱产生的“同情心”所驱使的行动以外；应当建立健全的社会机制，通过后天的教育，充分地给走入歧途（又已领受了相应惩罚的人，巴阿雷坚持）以第二次机会；这是他们一致地同意的。  
尽管，一个有着坚定个性的人不会放任自己进入酗酒的状态，但也许他的心灵是在苦闷中的。须同他谈话，了解他的主张——也许，他会自己开口。  
在那男人出门去的时候，安灼拉便作着这样的思索。  
对方不一会儿便回来了。深发色的男人殷勤地半跪在地上，将那坑坑洼洼的白铁杯子递过来。安灼拉用戴着镣铐的手接过那杯子，将杯中的水一饮而尽，在交还杯子的时候，他平静地看向那男人的眼睛。那男人的眼白泛着某种类似淤血的肮脏颜色，眼皮肿胀发紫。见安灼拉直望着他，他慢慢地起身，向后退了两步，带点窘迫地扯了扯嘴角——那很难被称之为一个微笑——把杯子换到另一只手，仿佛正握着的东西烫了他的手。  
那为带来饭食的人收了白铁杯子，却不走，又拿了一把笤帚，在马棚里磨磨蹭蹭地扫地，不过是将地上的灰土拨来拨去，弄得尘土飞扬，又时不时地偷偷看一眼安灼拉。这些都被安灼拉看在眼里。他几乎期待着对方能对他说些什么了。  
很难说他的期待有没有落到实地。  
“您这样的人不应当在这里。”在清扫的间隙，安灼拉听见那丑陋的男人嘟哝，“您瞧。您不过二十多岁的年纪。您应该在在秋天的林荫道里漫步，同朋友一道玩乐，在酒馆里一醉方休——哈！现在，您就要无意义地去送死了。您呀，太可惜了。”  
至此，年轻的革命家心头泛起一阵冷淡的失望。  
那男人并不是革命的支持者，也许更糟。很可能这友善不过是心理战术的一部分，企图使他放下戒备，以套取“人民之友”的情报。他迅速地将那男人划归到“无可救药”的部分中去了——为此，不能因此过多地责备安灼拉。尽管不到二十五岁，他看人的眼光，以及对危机的预判，都有种异乎寻常的准确。（他对马吕斯·彭眉胥所下的评价获得了朋友们一致的认可，而在多场战斗中的幸存绝不是因为他的胆怯。）现下，该天赋又一次自他的身上显露。冥冥之中，他无比精准地捕捉到了这怀疑派的本质，并作出了相应的反应；尽管，在理论上，他对那男人几乎一无所知。  
但可以确信的是，对方并不是他们的同类；甚至不是一个投机分子。是的，那人可利用的价值也许依旧在；但这种失望使得安灼拉短暂地失去了将精力投注在对方身上的愿望。他毕竟是个真诚的年轻人。此刻，他是做不到和颜悦色而最大限度地从那丑陋的男人身上发掘可利用之处的。这小小的率性也可以说是年轻人的一点可爱之处。  
于是，安灼拉一句话也没有说。他不过带着冷漠转过头去，几不可察地抿起嘴唇，不再理会对方。它们刚刚得了清水的湿润、玫瑰般重新绽放生机。他的面容在角度的改换下沐浴在自棚顶罅隙所漏下的一缕天光中，笼罩在脑后的淡淡一层辉芒是他的金发；浓密纤长的睫毛低垂着，在眼下投落小小的阴影。这是他面颊上唯一一处阴影，似乎只有这一点点的阴影，才使他与此地发生了细小的联结：倘若缺乏了这一处阴影，就连最迟钝的人也要疑心他是否确实属于这个世界。那男人正背着身，却没有看到这一幕。他没有听见安灼拉作出任何回应，因而他的滔滔不绝无从被制止：  
“……为了什么？您的革命吗？……”  
直到此刻，安灼拉方平静地开口，他的回应却并非针对那男人的任何一个疑问或定论：  
“革命不是我的。”他淡淡地说。“这是人民的意志。”  
那男人的背影短暂地战栗了一下。在转过头来时，他脸上流露出被来自黑暗中的子弹击中之人才具有的神情。他一动不动地站在那里，静静地凝视着安灼拉，仿佛他或安灼拉已不在此处，而时间在此刻犯了个错误；于是这个形象长久地存留于安灼拉的脑海里。他与男人相处的时间，所发生的对话，本以为忘却却深埋在记忆中的遗迹是那样多，安灼拉却难以忘怀这个形象，只因他也曾在秋日的飓风中体会过相似的情绪，那是一种时间缺失的错觉，时间，语言，所处之点，碎裂为千百片，消弭不见。而安灼拉尚未认出这副神情，只因在那个秋日他将一切看得那样清楚，却唯独看不见自己的脸。而他永远不会有机会回想起这一点：那丑陋的男人脸上渐渐地显露出某种近乎狂热而古怪的神情，深不可测，无法以迷恋、欲求、崇拜或任何一种方式加以定义；那是一种可怕病症发作的前兆。  
“我明白。我看透了。您不是那种想通过打仗捞点好处的人，也不是把‘人民’当作一个动听的挂在嘴边的名词，借此往上爬的那种人。但我不明白。那种人的行为是可以解释的。”那男人越说越快，他的狂热仿佛某种热带疾病来势汹汹；“人是坏东西。人都是自私的。你们反对的人，便是那种让小孩子饿死在街上的人。可这样的行为好歹是能得到好处的。小孩子饿死了，而他们的马车有了新内饰。我无所谓。但您！您的意志——就算是‘人民的意志’——我看不透。您是为了谁的好处？革命是一打坏牡蛎。耗费得多，却对谁也没有好处。对您自己也没有好处，对您所反对的人没有好处，对这个世界也没有好处。”  
安灼拉的头昂起来了。他的眼中燃着无情的烈火，却能够使地狱结霜；那是足以焚毁蛾摩拉的炽焰，也是一个寂静冬夜中静静映照着一个于路边冻毙的醉汉的冰冷月光。  
但他并没有发作。  
“我不容你在我面前诋毁革命。”  
安灼拉只是这样说。他下达命令。  
然而，需简要叙述的是，在此刻，那看守人的不正常的激情似乎已进入了某种高潮阶段，如一个精神病人受到强烈的刺激，一个狂犬病骤然发作的患者，一个醉汉（既然他现在并没有喝醉，姑且认为这样的譬喻是恰当的）进入酒后的一种异常状态，它曾明确地表现在狄俄尼索斯狂热的女信徒身上（注2），以至于他甚至没有在安灼拉的怒火与无从被质疑的命令面前退缩，这是极度罕见的。他干脆直着脖子喊叫起来：  
“哈！您能怎样？您现在就被关在这了。难不成您要杀死我！”  
那无情的火焰熄灭了。取而代之的是一种难以言喻的轻蔑。那常出现在有钱人家的独生子脸上，却不常出现在安灼拉的脸上。  
“我可怜你！”  
安灼拉简单地说。接着，他不再讲话了。  
那丑陋的男人怔住了。这话好像一桶冷水样泼下来。那一瞬间，他显出如被雨淋湿的狗才具有的、惶惶不安的神色；一种强烈的尴尬，某种如雾般浅淡却阴郁而潮湿的怒意，它们统统被某种持续的温顺轮廓所统御着，最后混杂成某种奇异的愁苦。那病去了，他突然如初愈的病人一般忧郁而近乎卑怯地可怜了。  
“我还不知道您的名字。”  
安灼拉没有去理会他。那看守人从那不安的状态中恢复了一点，动作不大协调地耸了耸肩，使他更加像一个刚刚脱离长久的卧床状态、从而必须重新学习如何调动四肢的人。然后，他讪讪地说：  
“那我称您阿波罗。”

注2：酒神的女信徒：酒神的女信徒们，纵情舞蹈，放声狂笑，扳倒狂怒的公牛，亲手撕碎自己的儿子。  
*

那天的晚些时候，看守又踉踉跄跄地来到这里。只不过这一次，男人看上去相当地自鸣得意。早些时候的愁容被某种神奇的药品所驱散了。这种灵丹妙药有一个名字：劣质烧酒。那是由霉变的薯类酿造的。此刻，那瓶子就拿在他的手里。在酒精的影响下，他表现出离奇的丑态来，却与他的面容相合。在塑造他的面孔时，酒精所起的作用与造物主所起的作用是相似的：也许前者要超越后者。他的丑陋，不加条件的质疑，易于愁苦的性情，对友谊温存的渴盼，极易陷入激动的境地，如记忆本身般无形无状、去中心化而滔滔不绝的演说或诡辩，都极适合于这样一种烂醉的状态。很难说它们是否彼此成就。醉酒与他的一切都很相宜，作为他的一部分，无可分割。因此，他常处于这一情境中。他曾千百次地经历过这样的情境，有时在人群中，更多时候孤身一人；而安灼拉的存在却让他飘飘然了。  
“看吧！大兵们在操练。长官们在开会。这都是为了打呀杀呀。我便到这儿喝酒。”在以这句话作演讲的开场白时，他的身体在午后马厩内斑驳的光线中明明暗暗。安灼拉不知这是下午三点，但他大概地可以从日头的方位推测出来。这只能使安灼拉更加漠然，只因人通常不会在下午三点便喝得死醉。  
看守不看他，而继续地喋喋不休。  
“这个世界是个大蠢事。所有这些蠢材又要打起来了。他们原可以挽着个美人儿到田野中刚刚割下的麦秸堆里去呼吸广阔天地中的茶香味儿，却偏要去互相厮杀，打到鼻青脸肿！真的，傻事儿干得太多了。”  
到此时，安灼拉已经初步摸清了这醉鬼的脾性，于是不去理他。曾提到过，他对这醉鬼是蔑视的。他们不会是一路的人。就算对方并非敌人用来打动他的伎俩，他也用不到这醉鬼，甚至无法将逃跑的期望寄托在对方身上。安灼拉看得很清楚。安灼拉看得很清楚但就在这时，对方却主动地将对话告一段落，步伐不稳，却极坚定地向着他压过来了。年轻的金发男人带着一种严正的戒备望那醉鬼，但看守人没有被阻止，这时他丑陋的脸皱起来，显现出一种微小的决意，他把那只因酒精而颤抖的手伸进怀里；在另一只手中他的酒瓶掉在了地上，仿佛他无法同时使用两只手做两件事，液体于地上蜿蜒爬行如下午三点的光斑阴影，他没有理会：只从怀里摸索出一块油纸包着的、压扁了的物件，他极小心抓着它，把它送到安灼拉前面。  
它闻上去像是糖和牛奶。那是一块点心。它很罕见。也许是被偷来的。  
“您快吃吧。”他带着一点讨好的意味说。  
安灼拉短暂地陷入了一种困惑。同样的能力使他隐隐地察觉到，那人对自己并没有什么坏的意图。但首先，他并不想同那人有任何更进一步的联系，不倾向对他的看法表现任何形式的赞同，也不会作出任何意义上的妥协；而从另一种角度来看，过度地接近一个俘虏显然是不利于那地位卑下的看守人的。综合来看，能将他赶走最好。这不难。因为安灼拉一点也不喜欢他。  
于是安灼拉漠然地看着那个纸包，没有伸手去接。  
“如果这是为了获得我的信任，那么您打错了算盘。”  
那看守人像被蜂针蛰了一下。其后，他如一切情感丰富而受了某种真切侮辱的人，在怒气如错乱的潮汐汹涌而来时，竟露出某种难以抑制的感伤，它难以被忽视正似他的丑陋，一如礁石于水中暴露在外。他一边咬住牙齿，以忍受创口的努力忍受这一句话，一边却又极其着迷地以信徒的狂热盯着安灼拉运动的嘴唇，仿佛他正说些什么并不重要。他想要安灼拉停下却并不希望安灼拉停下，这般矛盾的神情撕扯着他的脸。于是安灼拉接着说。  
“这是种卑劣的行为。您让我恶心。”  
直到此刻，那被酒精放大的、易受影响的情绪方占了上风。他的眼睛如被煽动的公牛的眼睛一般湿润、激愤以及受冲动支配：在那个短暂的时刻，看守人确实被触怒了；而他唯一表达愤怒的方式，便是高声叫起来。  
“哈！您会死的！算您倒霉！我不会送您的殡。*”  
安灼拉几乎要冷笑出声。但这一次，看守人并没有受到这一讽刺的影响：话音未落，他便伸手抱住自己的脑袋，这句话本身已刺伤了他。他在庞大食草动物的温顺凄苦之眼神与慌乱的呼吸间，在被十指抓握着的凌乱头发间，本能地去寻找他的酒瓶；但他已经失去了他的酒瓶。他带着巨大的失望与痛悔看着那成为下午三时马厩中光斑与阴影之一部分的深浅残骸，好像天塌下来了。他光顾着自己在那里愁眉苦脸，那模样让人难以忍受。安灼拉几乎要开始可怜他了。但就在这个想法即将在他脑海中成型的前几秒，那醉鬼长吁短叹地走了。

*

那看守的发作是不长久的。第二天早上，他照旧地到马厩里来。安灼拉当时正闭着眼睛，脱离了睡眠，正处于昏沉与清醒的模糊边际，有人靠近马厩，他便惊醒了，只是低垂着眼睛。年轻的革命者不知来人是谁，但他凭借超乎寻常的洞察力明白那人也许是昨日的看守。安灼拉不想理会他，于是装作睡着。于是来人的动作与呼吸变得轻而慢起来，以便无从搅扰那实际上并不存在的睡眠。由此安灼拉得知这果真是他，在这里不会有第二个人这样做。在离开之前，他留下了那个坑坑洼洼的白铁杯子与一块面包，横放在杯口以免被弄脏。安灼拉以为他今天不会再出现，他们抗拒对彼此的会面，这显然是最好的结果；但在下午，那丑陋的男人又来了，又一次喝醉，握着深色的酒瓶，站在斑驳的阴影里，带着滚热的孤独渴盼与自言自语的古老习惯在被酒精成倍放大以后所无法忍耐的大发议论的欲望，一切仿佛昨日重现。在昨日安灼拉赶他出去，今天他便回来，同二十四个个小时前一般无二，像一个彼此心知肚明的游戏，使他无法抗拒，而安灼拉对此漠然处之。  
“今天我给死人挖坑。嘿，长官发了善心，给我两口烧酒。那死人是和您一块儿来的。不过，您穿红马甲，而他穿蓝的。您还活着，他却已经被抬走了。就埋在那边。这两天，他发起烧来了，直说胡话，整晚上嗳哟嗳哟地叫。真是让人难受。他是个南方人。我也是南方人。您也是南方人吧？我听得出来。我呢，我只管喝酒。让他去叫，叫破喉咙吧！我的杯子是满的*。我吃得好，睡得香。”  
这是他冗长发言的开端。  
“几天前，那人还没胡涂起来的时候，我在病房的柜子里偷医用的苦艾酒。这事我做惯了的。好家伙！真有劲！那酒真是不错。有一次，被那人看到了。但一想，我天天给他倒便盆，所以那家伙也不能说什么。我手上还端着那东西的时候，一个有自尊心的年轻小伙子是不便太激烈地批评我的。他果真什么也没说，还算是个不错的家伙。唉！现在，死了！没了。于是我每天少倒一个便盆，这当然不坏。我却开心不起来。倒不是说我有喜爱秽物的癖好。我忧郁了！但喝上酒，我便好起来了。我再来倒您的便盆。生活就是如此。  
“虽说政府让我倒便盆罢。我对现在的政府并没有意见！您说专制统治的不好。你们要革命，要改变，是因为你们相信，社会是会进步的。可以采取不同的手段，促进这样的进步。于是革命成了新的手段。你们说科学。说真理。为了轮船与火车头高兴不已。但这根本没有什么意义。不过换了一个地方，换了一种手段，重蹈历史的覆辙罢了。太阳下面没有新鲜事。现在的社会当真比从前更进步么？你们还真的相信了！不止是你们，你们的敌人也信这个。我可不信！这都是幻想。所有的舆论皆一致地谴责伯利恒的暴行：真有意思。每年在新技术工厂旁饿死的小孩子，可比双手血淋淋的希律王背上负得还要多。‘世界是个阴风惨雾的舞台，一幕幕景象更迭使人心腻！’（注3）世界不过在重复它自己！你们要国王下台，好呀，可一个国王下台了，不过换成另一个或另几个新的。人们还是一样地过活。到了一定时候，就不安稳起来，一定要打仗。这时像秋日收割麦子一样，收割一批脑袋，接着，下一茬再长起来。麦田还是麦田，不会变成什么别的东西。人呀！这悲伤的动物！总是在这方面毫无建树。”  
在他说到一半时，安灼拉便已抬起头来，望着那张脸。他尝到对方话语中怜悯心的苦涩，这唤起了一丝近乎和缓的情绪，在那段漫无目的演讲的后半段，他以一种静静的估量方式打量着看守人，但此刻，对方的注意力并不在他身上。这也是酒精的作用。它使安灼拉产生一种渺茫的冲动：也许他不应当轻易地放弃对这显然心肠不坏的怀疑派的希望。除此之外，他毕竟是一个年轻人。而长久的沉默以及那看守人的论调，使他产生了一种强烈的论辩欲望。  
“不。”安灼拉开口，“你错了。”  
那丑脸上露出一丝惊诧。也许他本以为安灼拉并不会理会他。  
“是的，民主的概念古已有之。它并没有被真正地实现过。这是伤痛，也是遗憾，更是无奈的局限；但这并不意味着，它不可实现，或实现它的企图是错误的。人类始终在苦难的泥沼中挣扎，但社会并非一潭死水。人类从未停止探索。探索产生新的问题，在解决新的问题时，人类在进步。  
“科技的进步并非无意义的。要掌握物质，这是第一步；实现理想，这是第二步。新的科技也带来从未出现过的新问题：人类制造了能够跨海的轮船，世界性的贸易展开，殖民地产生。这些人民被奴役，或受着不公正的对待。殖民地反抗不公的统治而走向独立，便推动了新的对民主的探索。这是进步。进步是艰难的。而当下的革命并非突然的举动，它是长年累月的积累，是一项长期工作的终结，是进步的唯一方式，也是必然的结果。因为我们所面临的障碍只能通过这暴力的革命来破除。在这里我提出它的名字：专制制度。它不仅无情地压制、夺取了多数人的天生权利，同时，它的局限性也带来暴政与贫困的后果。我们正是要反对这样的专制制度，让主权掌握在人民手中——不，我们不仅要反对专制制度，我们要反对一切制度的缺陷，一切进步道路上的阻碍——如此一来，科技创造的财富，才能完全地用于人民；当人民所创造的科技成果被彻底地用于人民，您会看到，社会切实地在进步。”  
在这里，以及不远的将来，以旁观者的角度，需宽容地看待年轻的安灼拉。他有智慧与某种超乎寻常的洞察力，思想却尚不完备。他本可以逐步地使它走向新的阶段，直到全方位的革命暂时打断了这一切。然而，在铁与火中，他可以得到相同的锻炼。尽管，自理论上说，这样的锻炼对人是相当危险的；它不仅单纯地针对肉体，也针对心灵：过多的杀戮与死亡是会使人发生变化的。  
然而这对安灼拉并不起作用。  
他如上帝执火剑的审判天使。杀戮不会在他高尚的心中培植残暴，死亡也不会让他转向软弱动摇。  
但，倘若使用一种更加确切的譬喻，他并非上帝的天使，而是真理的使徒。  
耶和华的言语在圣经中，无从更改。而真理是扩展的。是能够加以完善的。在“人民之友”中，他受公白飞的影响很大。他认为公白飞的思想好，有道理，对他的目标极有益，他便接受，改变自己最初的某些主张。在其他方面，也是一样。安灼拉的神是真理。真理指向他的目标。而他的目标只有一个：为人民的幸福而奋斗。  
无从质疑，他的灵魂是伟大的。  
他的话始于说服与论辩，却终结于一种发自内心的热诚呼唤。仿佛他的意志已经脱离了肉体的桎梏从而不受限地运转前行，然而在尘世间绝不可能有比他的身躯更好的容器来表现他灵魂的闪耀光辉；仿佛此刻他并非置身于马厩里，他的面前不再是那看守人。可他不在这里，又能够在哪里？难道他会因为自身的处境与所面对之人的不同而减少任何力量吗？  
“人民主权并非遥不可及的目标。它的实施，应当通过制度：领导人的选举会通过人民，仅仅作为人民的代理人。国家权力来自于全体人民的授权——国家权力能，也只能是一切个人力量的联合。制度决定它，制度也保障它。政府机关，法院与维护社会秩序的力量——终于会有那么一天，那样的力量不再被称为‘警察’与‘军队’，因为到了那时，不再有犯罪，也不再有战争侵略，它们仅仅服务于人民——它们的权力成为人民意志的表现，人民让出的权力被政府用以维护人民的权力。  
“是的。历史上从未有过这样的事情，正如历史上火车从未出现过一样。而总有一日，人会如飞鸟一样，乘着风的力量，于天空之上俯瞰整片大地，甚至于置身那闪耀的群星之中。这是一定会实现的。”  
此刻，年轻革命家的金发与眉宇间闪烁着的是一种近乎矛盾的耀眼光芒：它们如同面纱般笼罩着他。  
安灼拉对人类即将拥有光明的未来坚信不疑，却认定自己正走向坟墓。除了他不会亲眼目睹却坚信其存在的未来，他没有任何天堂。为此他如清教徒一般苦行，却不信来生也不求留名于后世。他只渴盼天国的早日降临，却不要来自它的任何奖赏。他向上帝呼唤灵魂中的善，却秉持着无可动摇的科学崇拜。他有着温暖诚挚的奉献之心，另方一面却近乎冷酷无情。  
那看守所见的，就是这样的光芒。  
但在那男人的身上，也相应地有种矛盾的色彩。  
一方面，他对安灼拉显露出极为狂热的迷恋神色：倘若安灼拉是真理本身的使徒，那么，那看守则是安灼拉本人的信徒。他是否赞同安灼拉的理想并不重要。重要的是安灼拉有着理想。他是否看重意志的坚强并不重要。重要的是安灼拉的意志无可撼动。他是否怀疑肉体与心灵之美的永恒并不重要，重要的是安灼拉具有这一特性，如此强烈，以至于每个瞬间都足以成为永恒。  
然而另一方面，他又处在嘲弄的冲动与痛苦的煎熬中。他不赞同安灼拉的理想。他漠视意志的坚强。他极强烈地怀疑肉体与心灵之美的永恒。对此，他像每一个平凡人那样，想要证明自己的看法是独一无二的真相；却因某种近乎人文主义者的特性，极度渴盼着自己对美注定无从永久存留的论断是错误的。这也是矛盾的一种。可当下，真正重要的问题只有一个：他已经透过僵死浑浊的酣醉者之眼清晰地看穿未来的混沌迷雾。安灼拉此刻被囚，因此，在他的美彻底变质或成为永恒前，便注定无可避免地走向死亡。而死亡是种模糊而包罗万象的答案。它解决了除它自身之外一切的问题：它既是美的变质，也让美成为永恒。  
唯一的问题是，看守人并不想让这件事发生。在昨日，他已因此发作过一次。  
这矛盾浓雾般地、极其可怕地表露在他已经因无可描述的丑陋而使人难以忍受的面容上，直到酒精带来的作用达到又一轮顶峰。  
“民主，民主。咳！好神气的名词。很有理由怀疑，你们住在自己创造的世界里。那是根据你们的幻想创造的。在思想的世界里，便都成了无政府主义者。但，天父在上，我没有意见！在自己披风的掩盖下，杀了国王也无妨（注4）。你们讲阿奎那。‘克服暴政弊害的办法应以公众的意见为准，而不能以若干人的私见为断’。不错。很有见地。但这修士，这老牛（注5），呵！转过头去便津津有味、引经据典地讨论另一个重大问题：一个针尖儿上能站几个天使。这是个好问题！人总要找点乐子。在这里，我同他总算地达成一致：针尖上能站几个天使的问题同一切进步的政治主张差不多一般重要。——都是吃饱了饭，没有事情做。但是，我只批评，我不侮辱。我在这儿讲话，没有恶意，问心无愧。  
“您说专制政体的不好。我前段时间倒听到些很有趣的论调。那些人说，民主政府是软弱无力的。而法兰西在这片挤了太多虎视眈眈国家的土地上，像肝病患者需要一剂猛药似的需要一个强硬的专制政体，这方面，当向俄国学习。哈，我欣赏那一套结实的专制制度*！但他们竟说民主政体软弱！这是胡说八道。我也要问您。专制的统治是绝对的，难道多数人的统治便不是绝对的？  
“您是革命家。您要民主。行政的机构，立法的机构，都要人民主权。殖民地。不错。你提到殖民地！我几年前在巴黎见过一个黑人。那黑人，嘿，能读会写，说起话来同我们一模一样。他还会读伏尔泰呢。他的兄弟们却在美国南方的棉花田里摘棉花。这便是民主投票的结果，多数人的投票！这非常民主的。联邦党人文集九二年便出了法文译本。您要怎么说？这就是民主吗？听着好像不大对头，倒是怪像您所说的暴政了。只不过，国王由一个变成了许多个，而人们何时成为国王，完全由他们的立场决定。这更可怕。你瞧，我不搞男同性恋。虽然我还怪喜欢他们的。可我倒是知道不少人想把他们架在火上烤哪。他们大概地没有多少人吧！大多数男人想必同我一样，觉得姑娘们更可爱些。这样一来，万一搞起民主投票，这些先生们的状况就很危急了。很可能要被架到火上烤。但我觉得倒也不至于这样子。呸！呸！无限权威是一个坏而危险的东西（注6）！倘若一个民族一致地同意走上自我毁灭的道路——本质上，没有什么新的东西。没什么好说的。我向来不相信，也不在乎。只有一件事是重要的：我的杯里要有酒*。”  
不同于此前漫无目的而毫无顾忌的发言，现在，他有了安灼拉作听众。更加尖锐的讽刺毋庸置疑地基于安灼拉会对他的发言作出回应这一推论上，那是受了强烈矛盾的影响后所带来的情绪轻微失控的结果。然而，安灼拉只是静静地望着他。浅淡阴影中的蓝色虹膜风暴眼般平静而蕴含着尚未展现却无可制止的力量。直到对方的冲动平息，讽刺变钝，言语洪水褪去般屈从退让，完成由攻击到打诨直到自嘲的妥协变化，仿佛他已被某种无形的力量约束住，以至于无法使用“您有什么好说”或“您实在过于天真”结句。到了最后，看守人只是近乎温顺而尴尬低下头去，仿佛他刚刚犯了个错误。但他至多只以为自己不应当对安灼拉太过不客气；而年轻的革命家却错误地将这理解为一种反思。  
安灼拉并没有感到愤怒。那看守人描述了一些事实，而他是愿意接受事实的。但这并不意味着他对此哑口无言。  
“公民。”  
他平和地说。那看守没有抬头，只是小小地摇晃了一下。  
“我看出您读过书。您受到过教育。而我们的教育分化是严重的，我们所处的社会便是例证。民众接受教育的机会少之又少，由此您把人民看成和您不同的，认为您能看到民众看不到的东西。这完全错了。人民同您和我一样。我们来自人民，也归到人民中去。不过其中有一部分，接受了一定的教育。而平等地受教育的权利，是人人都应当享有的。”  
见对方没有作声，安灼拉便接着讲下去。他的声音不高却能够动摇影子，瓦解维系脏腑平稳运行的神秘之手，使空气陷入震颤轰鸣因而无法被忽视；那是他在发表演说时的声音；那是他最激烈的反对者也不由得暂时按捺冲动以倾听的声音；那是夜校里他站在麻灰箱上用粉笔在墙上写字向制砖工人们讲解读写时所用的声音；在那些距今仿佛已相隔几个世纪的漫长夏日夜晚中，飞蛾于煤油灯下扑打翅膀的气流混淆了一个又一个非礼拜日的记忆，在那些晚上他便用这样的声音一字一句地拼读：  
法兰西-是-我的-祖国。  
“……受教育的权利是平等的，而教育则转而促进平等的发展。强迫接受初等教育，中学要向大家开放，这会是法律。同等的学历产生社会的平等。通过全民义务教育的普及，人们的视野得拓宽，再将思辨的能力加以训练；于是天生所具有的参政权利，得以匹配相应的参政能力。结合民主的政体，人人都得以治理社会。对于目前的高等教育，也要进行改革。要重视科学，重视实用性的知识，与实际的社会紧密地联系在一起，从而更好地为人类的福祉牟利。而教育的作用还不仅仅如此。真正的教育唤醒并培育的，是天性中的怜悯心与灵魂中的善。人人健全地发展，残忍的决策便会就此绝迹。”  
年轻的革命家将头颅昂起来，戴着枷锁的手紧紧交握；他的声音来自胸腔深处那永不停息的血液循环中心所在的滚热沼泽，那不可能是深渊中的产物却只有自深渊中才能发出这样的呼唤：  
“是的，教育！这是光明！光明！一切由光明产生，又回到光明。人终不会引向自我的毁灭，而是会进入一个光明的未来。”  
而此刻，那看守人正处于一种危险的边缘。倘若安灼拉是由深渊中发出呼唤；而他所面对的，则是另一处深渊。  
在安灼拉面前他本是温顺的、甚至于自惭形秽的；此刻却被一种强烈的对抗渴望所占据。以致于安灼拉愈是反驳他，他则愈强。上文提到，在此前，也曾经出现过这样的景象：他不正常的激情在直面安灼拉时进入了某种高潮阶段。而我们也曾提到，这样的情况同样能够发生在一个醉汉身上。那看守人具有这样的潜质，更何况此刻他喝得非常醉，而表达欲尚未死去。  
“哈！您的想象非常美好。但我要大胆地质疑，而高声地宣布：不。  
“且不说教育并非平等的手段：请注意。您想象一个未来。在这个未来中，让法律去规定，人人须接受初等的义务教育吧！让法律去规定高等教育要平等地向所有人开放吧！就算这些人统统地照做了！一些人还是要踩在另一些人头上。您说的光明不会来到。为什么会这样呢？因为，人生来便是一种坏东西。我，在这里，说，上帝没有把这东西造好。蝴蝶成功了，人却失了败。没有什么天性中的无私。在那些茹毛饮血的蛮荒时代，哦，最初的伊甸园！谁也不知今天拒绝给人吃一口饭，明天自己会不会落到相似的境地；男人也不知满地乱跑的小崽子中哪个是自己的孩子。所以人们便显得高尚而无私起来了。这可不是什么光明！这是权宜之计。为了保住自己的小命，乃至于妻子同丈夫也可以共用。然而在进入农耕时代后，您会看到那些男人如何处置有了私情的女人。人天生是自私的。人不满足。他们想要一切能抓到手的东西，还会利用自己能利用的一切，去将能抓到的一切抓到手。”  
此刻，他猛地转向年轻的囚徒。  
“就说工人的队伍吧。在革命前，他们常举行罢工。这是因为他们认为自己得到的少了，想要更多。而之所以会发生这样的事，是因为工厂主们也想要更多。他们都不满足。于是他们争起来了。是这样吧？”  
安灼拉的眉头微微地皱起来。  
“是的。”他说，“而这样的分配是不合理的。您恰好表示了，您同意我此前的观点。劳动者付出太多，得到的却太少。难道您觉得这是正当的吗？为此，要求重新分配劳动的成果是正义的。”  
“这问题不能通过科技的发展解决。就算到了十个人能生产出供一千人吃的面包的时候，也不能解决。”看守人慢慢地说，“解决它，只能通过暴力的革命。”  
安灼拉惊奇地望着他。  
“正是如此。”年轻的革命家说。  
紧接着，他看到那男人作了个怪相，耸了耸肩。  
“那么，我们又回到一开始的地方了。”看守人近乎满意地说，“科技一直在进步，不假。而历史上，所有的起义者都认为，暴力能够解决问题。在这方面，历史不过在重蹈覆辙。”  
仿佛结束了一场演出似的，他摇摇晃晃地鞠了一躬，又张开双臂；奇迹般地没有栽倒。而安灼拉没有作出任何回应，只是沉默地看着他，那双洞察一切的眼睛中流露出金刚石般刚毅、中立、坚定而无可撼动的神情。在这样的目光下那看守丑陋的脸动摇了，如同沥青在日光下融化；渐渐地，他的脸上又恢复了那种尴尬而温和的神情。他极缓慢地瘫坐在地上：很难说这是受安灼拉目光的影响，还是即将进入醉酒的第二阶段的表现。现在，他们一样高了。安灼拉只是直视着对方的眼睛。看守人几乎要低下头去。很难说，他是被安灼拉的目光钉住从而无法低下头去，还是正强撑着使自己不低下头去以便望着安灼拉的眼睛。但看守人没有移开目光。他的神情依旧是尴尬而温和的……他望着安灼拉。  
最终，极失望地，年轻的革命家微微摇了摇头。  
“你什么也不信。”他这样说。

注3：《戏剧》-丁尼生。年代问题同上。  
注4：西班牙谚语。此处作双关  
注5：阿奎那曾被戏称为“西西里哑牛”。  
注6：该句引自托克维尔。

*

事情并非始于询问。甚至并非始于一根卷烟。而这是有原因的。  
您抽烟吗？不。那么鼻烟呢？不。您有什么可说的？我没有什么可说。  
一次，两次，三次。皮带扣。血迹。淤青，肉体痉挛。太阳穴黏附的烧焦痕迹。折断的手指。穿靴子的脚踩上去，两层皮肉之间，只有不到一寸的小小距离，却那么远。无形的手绞扭体内无形的维系，因此痛苦无从捕捉，却带着长钉把棺材封死时的力度，至于呕吐。痛楚，流血，静默。每一次痛楚都是持续的。他的皮肤、骨骼、肌肉、脏器深处，好像一处熔炉。黑暗，滚烫，灼热。每一次接触都是投入的一块燃料，使熔炉短暂地爆发一道刺眼的明光，继而更加焦炽持久地燃烧。但他于此刻依旧是美的。那难以漠视的美的印象，从他的眉宇间流露出来，从他受损而溢出血液的肉体流露出来，从一切可能的途径流露出来，无从被摧毁，仿佛他的体内埋藏的不是熔炉，而是一只太阳。  
在模糊的、预期内的未来中，如死亡般，持续地显现这样的情景。这一情景，是面对所有人显现的。安灼拉知道这件事会发生。这个小小军事基地的士兵们知道这件事会发生。看守人也知道这件事会发生。他们都捕捉到了这个情景，这个形象。在它尚未形成时，已经存在了。安灼拉以并不属于他的身份，被当作俘虏，押解至这个马厩；于是所有人都知道会发生些什么。这个流血、静默而痛楚的情景，便在形成以前，出现了。不需要任何人刻意去促成，命运会导向它的发生。它总会发生这么一次。  
审讯者们也隐约地知道，他们不会从安灼拉嘴里问出任何东西。唯一的回应，便是“我没有什么可说。”这一点，安灼拉自己也是知道的。那悲伤的看守人也知道。审讯的军官递给安灼拉卷烟。卷烟没有被接受。在此前，他们都隐隐地了解到即将会发生什么：军官确凿地知道自己即将递出卷烟，却只对安灼拉的拒绝有种模糊的预期。安灼拉只对那根卷烟有一种模糊的预期，而确凿地知道自己不会接受；于是，那审讯的军官递给安灼拉卷烟。卷烟没有被接受。局面产生，他们便都了解到，那预感是正确的。然后，他们就都明白之后会发生什么了。只有这一种局面会发生，没有其他的选择。这样的拒绝，属于那受难形象的一部分，有了它，这个形象才是完整的。  
既然如此，既然他们都隐隐地清楚这徒劳无功；那么，这一图景便是没有意义的。为什么要依旧地使这一图景出现？  
此处，先短暂地跳过安灼拉的命运，来看一看那支被拒绝的卷烟的命运。那支卷烟在点燃后，便被按在一处苍白的太阳穴上。它熄灭，随后落在地下。几分钟后，它被一阵本能的剧烈挣扎碾烂了，从而静静地躺在泥地里。泥是血与土和成的。它没有什么意义，就这样浪费了。它本可以不这样。  
但不这样，又能怎样呢？  
我们不能够说，一支烟生来便是为了点燃，被人夹在手中，以吞云吐雾的。它只是被创造出来，什么都有可能发生在它的身上。这只是命运的一种，形象的一种。被一个人夹在手中燃尽，如同在泥地里朽烂一般，都是没有意义的。或者说，这就是一切的意义。  
人的生命，也正是如此。  
然而，还有一个无从避免的问题。那也是安灼拉乃至于所有事物的未来中必将出现的图景，一个在出生时已经存在的情境：毁灭。不管此前的形象如何，它终将毁灭，归于无。既然如此，所要面临的便不是行为所达到的目的是否有意义的问题，而是行为本身是否有意义的问题。  
看守人曾经思索过这个问题。那时他刚将身上的最后五个法郎塞给了码头旁小酒馆中的一位落魄流莺，那只是一时的迷惑使然。她似乎染了病，就要死了。他独自回家。就在那时夜色如帘幕降下，初冬宽广无边的萧索昏暗正静静地充满整个城市，码头灯火通明，下工的搬运工人们熙熙攘攘如流体，散发庞大生命的气息。在那里昏暗的海无形无状，泡沫如千百只苍白的眼睛。就在那时尚未成为看守人的男人独自一人，冥思苦想，最终得出一个结论：人本不应当出生。  
在数年后的一个秋日黄昏他走进绝望之屋，拿着一些干净的纱布，一个杯子，和一桶清水，没有喝酒。他曾经于脑海中无数次勾勒这副画面的轮廓，只因安灼拉的受刑，以至于死去，是如此明显，而可以预见的；而这样的画面时时使他凄楚难忍。屋里有新鲜宰杀动物的气息，半固体的，于金红色的垂死日光下浓稠地流淌在墙壁上，在地上，在一切的物件上，在空气撕扯每一片皮肤和头发的齿和爪上，它们到处都是。这样的画面，作为一种无可抵御的痛苦，一种矛盾的反复，甚至于一种自我麻痹的手段，在他的思绪里出现过许多次，却都是模糊的，无声无味的。然而当男人踏进那棚子的一刻，秋日黄昏葳蕤狂暴的气息汹涌而来，他便于那个瞬间陷入一种近乎惊恐的慌乱，他没有预料到这一点，他没有想到要在脑海中预演气味，而他自以为准备万全足以承接命运。这时他感觉自己暴露在外，无所凭依，所作的所有准备不过是徒劳之举，正如他此前用以应对外界的一切方式。  
然后他抬起头来，去看。  
受了刑的安灼拉便静静地在那里。染了血，抬起带着淤痕的眼睛，望着他。这一图景如命运本身，不可逃避，不可改变，不受控，重蹈覆辙。那种强烈的感觉再一次攫住了他，如洪水决堤，势不可当。他几乎拎不住水桶，就要栽倒在地上。但最后，他只是一动不动地立着。夕阳从他的身后来。他便被笼罩在一团柔和的黑暗里，只有头发的边缘微微地、透过一点光线，如煤在燃烧。  
黄昏里一片深微的寂静。  
安灼拉只是沉默地看着他。他早知这件事会发生。看守人也知道这件事会发生。所有的人都知道这件事会发生。而他们都很清楚，除自己以外的一切的人，都知道这事会发生。  
他见那看守人的丑脸上流露出难以言说的痛苦神色，似乎心神上受了一种巨大的震动，却并没有比平日更加骇人些。然后，那看守低低地讲话了。  
“我来帮您。”  
“走开。”此刻，安灼拉却带点不满地回答。  
对于那年轻的革命家来说，这是很稀少的反应。在此种困境中，倘若这样的举动是敌人作出的，安灼拉毫无疑问会漠视它，不作任何反应。倘若对方是朋友，他则会充满真诚的谢意。倘若面对着一个不大熟悉的人，他会选择静静地估量，再做下一步的行动。而此刻，那看守人不是敌人，也并不是他承认的朋友，甚至不是一个不大熟悉的人。他们的关系难以定义。他对这人毫无顾忌地说“走开”，像个年轻人在使性子那样。这不仅在这样的场合是极不合适的；在他的一生中，也极少有这样的时候。  
看守人似乎在咬着牙齿发狠。他又一次被那种混乱的冲动控制了。  
“那我强迫您。”  
最后，他竟说出这样一句话来。  
“哈！”安灼拉惊异地冷笑了一声。  
那丑陋的男人如狠狠地被抽了一鞭，露出一种近乎瑟缩的痛苦神情。那种冲动猛地自他身上消退：他又一次变得尴尬而温和，只不过这一次，疼痛占据的成分更大。要不是手上还拿着东西，想必他要很快地蜷缩起来。他们沉默地对峙了一段时间。安灼拉突然地感受到自己意识中某处的软化：他知道那男人并没有恶意，不过性情古怪而已。他暗暗地叹了口气。  
“您再给我一杯水。”  
他用沙哑的浸了血的声音这样说。  
一切便如他们第二次见面时那样了。深发色的男人殷勤地半跪在地上，将那坑坑洼洼的、盛了水的白铁杯子递过来；安灼拉却已抬不起手，便略略低下头，就着杯子喝水。这一次，他喝得很慢：他的嘴角和喉咙都受伤了。水通过喉咙的轻微声音如黄昏涌流，此时地平线仿佛一道狭长的伤口。万事万物于血色中燃至逐渐昏暗，在几个小时后它们即将于月光下显出一片流尽色彩的死寂；这正是燃烧，逐渐熄灭，留下苍白灰烬的过程；也是受伤、流血而死去的过程。这是黄昏不可抗拒的过程。安灼拉喝过了水那看守人却没有离开。他依旧半跪在那里，脚边是一只桶，干净的、被水与暮色浸湿的布料握在他的手里。  
那看守人小心翼翼地抬起手，带着靠近一只警觉的野生动物的猎手般的谨慎，屏住呼吸，动作缓慢而犹疑，暗中惧怕任何形式的失败。安灼拉这一次没有作任何表示，任凭那看守人向前。然而，当那块布被按在伤口上时，青年下意识地瑟缩了一下。看守人的手立即向后撤去，带着属于受惊猎物阴郁的惴惴不安。在这次行动中他看似同时作为猎手与猎物，而狩猎与被狩猎的对象确凿无疑地是安灼拉；然而这大错特错，它们从来都是他自己，只有他自己。而安灼拉就是安灼拉。安灼拉静静地在那里，不作活动，却是一切活动的根源。年轻的革命家无声地默许着他的行动。那块干净而湿润的布又一次落下，细雨中的新生树枝般微微战栗，如黎明时分的微凉海浪退去重又复回。看守人用它轻轻地擦拭伤口，安灼拉便让他那样做了。在此期间，看守人不自觉地咬着下唇。好像伤口在自己的身上。但倘若伤口在自己的身上，他便不会这样做了。只有伤口在安灼拉的身上，透过静默的安灼拉，它重新建构起来，这样的痛楚才是不可弱化，而只有渐强的。才是不会因直接施加于肉身而掺杂了恐惧的模糊酸辛的。才是难以忘记的。留下这般对痛楚的完整印象，只有这一种方式。  
这依旧是一段沉默。不过，是一段柔和的沉默。  
“我不明白。”打破沉默的依旧是安灼拉，“我知道你这样做不是为了……”他皱了下眉头，吞下了之后的话。  
“这和他们没关系。”那看守人心不在焉地说，用一块新的湿布轻柔地擦拭那些沾了污痕的伤口。“我情愿为您……什么都行。”他将布浸在水里，补充：“为您擦皮鞋也成。*”  
年轻的伤者在心里摇了摇头。他甚至觉得这事有点好笑了。  
“什么都行。”安灼拉说，“既然这样，那么，您把我从这里放出去吧。”  
这是一个不可完成的要求。那因为安灼拉的默许与对惨景的适应而稍微平静下来的丑陋面容又一次流露出无从排解的痛苦，那几乎是一种恳求的神色了。安灼拉隐隐预料到了这种反应，因此他才这样说——这类似于此前的“走开”，是一种不完全针对于那人的、不满的小小宣泄；而他是经由潜意识清晰地洞察，这种宣泄会在对方身上得到反应，才这样做的。这属于人性细微的一部分，并不完全是有意的行为。然而，在他真的这样说出来时，又觉得这样并不好。他明知对方并不会、也不能够这样做，而就算对方这样做了，自己依旧无从获得自由；却还是这样说了，而这注定是要让对方生出重伤者脸上的凄楚无助的。  
“哎！您会死的。”他愁眉苦脸地说，“就算现在我放走了您，您也没有办法从这里逃出去。外面有巡逻兵。您很快就会被发现，然后，砰！您就死了。您——”  
那看守人倒没有什么罪过。安灼拉暗想。那人没有坚定的意志，却也不愿见到流血死亡。他不比任何一个手上有血的人有更大罪过。他依旧蔑视那看守人的性情，不生亲近之意：安灼拉并不是那种会因他人的善意而动摇原则的人。但他确乎并不想再见对方郁郁寡欢的样子：事实上，年轻的革命家倒宁愿面对看守人的滔滔不绝，在这种情况下，他不去理那人，也就算了。这与他天性中的怜悯心也是有关系的。倘若自己再说些什么，那看守想必又要受那种混乱的冲动的折磨。倒也不是说他真的会做出什么事。然而——  
“我愿为了革命而牺牲。”于是，安灼拉只是简单地这样说。  
“行了，您不要再说死的事。”那看守紧跟着补上一句。  
噢。年轻的革命家的嘴角有一点松动了。如果此刻他的脸上没有受伤，想必他要淡淡地笑起来了。这不是什么好笑的事情，现在也不是笑的好时候。倘若他真的笑起来，想必也要花一段时间才能使他意识到自己在微笑，而他可能要花上近乎永远的时间，也无法理解自己为什么会有这样的感受。这甚至有点讽刺。无论是这种微笑的渺茫可能，还是这件事本身，都是如此。安灼拉完全不能理解那人——有关死亡，这分明是对方率先提到的。

*

天气一日一日地冷下来。他们没有问出什么来，也就不去问了。马棚被废弃，安灼拉也被遗忘了。只有看守人日日到这里来。革命家很年轻，有钢铁般的意志，身上也无致人死命的伤口，加之定期的清洁与照管，也就渐渐好起来了；期间只发过一次烧。在他陷入高热的昏沉谵妄之时，隐约记得那人来看他，用酒擦他的额头。  
在这段日子里，安灼拉逐渐注意到那看守人的反复无常。或者说，比起反复无常，他更加像是被一种不可知的冲动所控制着：一种狂热病。他无论何时都会对年轻革命家的表现作出反应。有时他因安灼拉的轻视而大为光火，表现出自己并不在意的态度，甚至于预言他的死亡，事后却被无可抑制的哀伤沮丧所控制。有时他又因安灼拉的默许，或偶尔要求他帮一件无关紧要的小忙（“请把门关上”、“请给我一杯水”）而洋洋自得。他似乎愿意在这些小事上完全地、无条件地、甚至于服务性地顺从安灼拉，又仿佛他那本就是单方面的友谊是要安灼拉自己争取来的。有时他有很高的自尊，有时又近乎低声下气。这些都是相当矛盾的事情，不能以反复无常来解释。  
他们的关系可悲地维持着常态。这是一种奇异的相互容忍的关系，建立在那看守人显然受着安灼拉的无形刺激、似乎是被他自己的自尊心赶了出去，却一次又一次回到这里的基础上；也建立在安灼拉默许对方的存在，然而一旦那看守人开始大发议论，年轻的革命家便不加理会的基础上。所幸天气渐冷，酒的配卝给愈发严格，男人所能得到的酒变得匮乏起来，某种程度上抑制了他的胡言乱语。但这也带来了一种弊端：倘若他拿到了酒，便要一次喝个够。  
这一天，看守人又踉踉跄跄地来马棚里。这一次，那丑陋的脸上显现出烈性酒的特征，而饮下的量不会少于半瓶。现在，安灼拉对此的估计已经非常准确了。  
“冬天要来了。地面上要结霜了。您昨晚冷吗？我要给您拿毛毯来，可他们不肯。您知道为什么吗？因为他们的朋友和兄弟教您的朋友和兄弟给杀了。大家杀来杀去。在地上滚着的头要比麦穗还多。我拿不来毛毯，但弄到了酒。本想给您带点酒来。但我又想，我拿酒来，您便要说：‘你走开。把这杯拿走。’（注7）于是我把这酒全喝了。”  
那喝醉的人自胸膛深处迸发出一片鸱鸮般粗野凄厉的怪笑来。  
“是呀！我又悲伤起来了！我又要垂头丧气了。有消息说，革命军正向这边推进。他们又在征卝收粮食了。不知要打，还是要撤退。但不管怎样，您的境况大概都要很不妙了。此前我也见过的。革命的队伍也是这样做。也许您的队伍没有这样做吧。战争，或者战争，文明的战争，竭尽并汇总了土卝匪的一切行为方式！这个冬天要不好过了。打仗的时候，从来不会好过。没成熟的庄稼便成片地砍下来，以免里面藏着人。打仗的时候，士兵踏进人家的地里，才新种下的粮食又被糟蹋了。田地着火。奶牛都教枪弹给打死。哼！已经是十月底，天很快地要冷下来。不少人又要挨饿了。腰里没有一个大钱的穷鬼日子更加不好过。你们说人类之幸福的要务在科学，科学的基础是数学。但五十个苏怎么能供一个人从礼拜一吃到礼拜日，大概不是可以用数学计算解决的问题。至少我算不出。要是真的算得出，想必问题便可以解决了。大概这就是幸福与数学的关系罢。我的父亲从来就嫌弃我，因为我不懂数学。我只懂得爱和自由。我是好孩子格朗泰尔！我从来不曾有过钱，也没有找钱的习惯。因此我也从来不缺钱，但是，要是我有钱的话，世界上就不会再有穷苦人！那将是人人能看得到的！呵！”  
他在空中胡乱地挥了挥手。  
“不。不是说我多么……但是……呃！那真可怕。看得人直起鸡皮疙瘩！地狱里的景象不过如此。但我不在乎。在我还有酒的时候。您看到那些场景，也会不舒服。您要怎样？我需要更多的酒。您需要更多的血吗？唉。您不是那样的人，却做那样的事。你们屠戮出一片血海，最后自己也给淹死在里面。我看厌了这种事了。”  
他坐在地上，坐得与安灼拉一般高，把脸放在手中。安灼拉却生出想要同他讲话的欲望。这是由那醉鬼的怜悯心引起的。他总是认为，自己对那醉鬼的希望已经完全失却了，但他总是会再信他一次。这一点希望，如冷风中扑闪的烛焰，很多时候，他本以为那火就要灭失了，但它就是不熄灭。对那看守人的希望，现在，安灼拉了解到，那醉鬼自称“格朗泰尔”，也就是这样的希望。这并不代表着，格朗泰尔真的能够被改变，事情真的能成，只是安灼拉这样希望，所以他要这样去做。格朗泰尔将脸放在手中时，他想着将对方引到革命的路上去。这里是距双方此前交战地带最近的驻扎地。结合那看守人的发言，以及“人民之友”此前的作战计划——倘若，安灼拉的推断没有错误的话，不久，革命者的阵营便会推进至此处。多则一个星期，快则三日。而格朗泰尔的推断也许是正确的。安灼拉的未来并不乐观；但此刻他已对生死置之度外，只想着，就算是那看守人，也有可能在革命中发挥自己的作用。  
但此刻，他又短暂地忘记了格朗泰尔。  
“是的。”安灼拉低低地说，“这是悲哀的。”  
秋天还没有过去。寂静的秋日里他看到荒凉田野的景象，饿殍的景象，倒在他枪口下的人们的景象。它们如无边的游行，一一地展开在他的眼前。  
“我们只能通过自相残杀与无情的毁灭，把持久的和平与幸福带到大地上。我们将那些应当被拯救的灵魂由肉体中撕扯出来，血淋林地摔在上帝的祭坛前；而我们本无这样的权利。战争制造不必要的损失，贫困，与毁灭。杀戮是丑恶的。而我们都有罪。走向各各他的路是漫长而痛苦的，在终点等待的却并不是天堂，而是死亡。”  
如果存在天神垂下眼睛沉思时的凝重，便是如此。这是一个圣徒的忏悔。是人对自己的宣判。这时他的词汇正如利剑慢慢地剖开他自己，远比肉体上的任何痛楚灼烧得更加炽烈：此刻，他判决自己的死亡。  
“这是为获得未来所付的惊人代价。革命是付一次通行税。而耶稣被钉死在十字架上，为的是三日后的复活。我就在这儿死去。但会有那样的一天：不再有流血的争斗，洪水褪去，鸽子衔回橄榄枝。人们驯服了自然，共享智慧果实带来的财富。那时，便是畅谈平等、自由与爱最好的时候。是的，我相信会有那么一天。人类终将迎来那么一天。”  
就在此刻，革命家年轻而深邃的双眼中闪烁着梦一般的况味。他的脸上又一次流露出那样动人的神情。那是只显示在繁星之中的永恒的对愿景的展望；而这黎明般的光芒是由沉郁凄凉的痛苦中生出来的；如玫瑰自荆棘丛中萌发绽放。  
这副景象对格朗泰尔的影响是毋庸置疑的。那光芒仿佛由他的灵魂中穿过去了：它本身无任何强迫的意味，不作任何推动，只是翻搅那些原本便深埋在他体内的事物，脏腑中蛰伏的无形之手再次复苏，使他牙关战栗，这无形之手的紧握几乎要使他顺从了，但正如此前的每一次冲突中所发生的那样，看守人同样地无法抑制他紊乱的渴望：  
“不。不。不。这不会是真的。您还是不愿意相信。您相信人类正是因为您不信人类。您说自由与平等。但它们正如尺子的两头，做到一个便做不到另一个，正如一个人不能在向南的同时向北。自由、平等……不。在谈这些之前，您必须先承认，人是自私的。人是有侵略性的。人是有贪婪的一面的。您承认了。这一点，就算是您也不能否认。这是人的天性。”  
那看守人喘了口气，用手将头发拨到后面去。此刻，他似乎短暂地由烂醉中清醒了过来；甚至于陷入了一种较为冷静的状态：但那不过是情绪的另一种表现形式。  
“这样看这两个迷人的词汇吧。倘若将人这样绝望的天性牢牢地束缚住，就通过这样的方式，让人人拿到同等的东西，人人处在相同的地位，这就是平等。倘若针对这一天性的抑制少些，让人这牲口百无禁忌地各显神通，这就是自由。要这两件事在社会中共存——您认为这样的事是可能的吗？它们自己便要杀成一团了。自由和平等，它们要像争夺同一个岗位的两个官卝员那样相互掣肘、不惜一切代价地打击对方了。  
“我同您说过，民主不过是使国王由一个变成了许多个，而人们何时成为国王，完全由他们的立场决定。而平等则意味着，他们有相同的权力。反映在政治上，就是平等的投票卝权。既然涉及到投票的决策，则必定采用一定比例的少数服从多数。否则，绝大多数时候，决定是无法被作出的，您必须承认这一点。但是！请注意！人总会失误的。大多数人，是更容易失误的。因此，少数的人变得危险了。有时，会出台一些对他们很不利的决定。倘若这个决定是一个君主作出的，人民还有可能借此把他赶下卝台。但如果这是多数人做出的决定，这件事就再也没有商量的余地了。在辩论中意识到自己错误的人尚且不愿认错，一定要两头山羊在独木桥上相逢似地死犟到底。那么，当涉及到与自己无关的少数人的利益时，人们会想办法让这件事正当化。人们不会积极地反对他们自己！平等限制了少数人的自由，甚至多数人自己也给困在里面。  
“而且，人本身便具有先天的差异。就算在物质上，实现了完全的平等罢！可人是独一无二的。您是美的，必有人丑。人们爱戴您，那么，必定有人因外貌与气质被排斥。这导致待遇上的差距。而导致待遇差距的原因，是个人的喜好。个人的喜好应当是自由的。而这样的自由，势必会影响平等。绝对的平等是不可能达到的。这样的差异要怎样抹消？要达成绝对的平等，只有去限制一切的自由。  
“您再看。现在不平等的状况，不正是完全的竟争自由带来的后果吗？人们用他们所能够利用的一切，试图把能够抓到手的一切都抓在手里——给了他们整个地球，他们还想要月亮。这时政府谈起自由：出于自由的角度考虑，他们不去干预这野蛮的竞争。于是一个洗衣妇养不活自己的孩子。这难道不是你们革命的口号之一吗？通过暴力，去改变现有的分卝配方式？这是为了平等，是吧？但是，这一局面的产生正是因为自由。”  
他换了个姿势，干脆盘腿坐在地上，伸出一只手来：  
“那么，根据我有限的数学能力来推算——基于自由与平等，我们会得到这样的几种状况：”他举起一根手指，“自由而不平等的状况；”又是一根手指，“平等却不自由的状况；”这时他举起第三根手指，“不自由也不平等的状况——我们见到过这样的社会。它的名字叫作独裁。而最终，我们会发现，过度倾斜向自由与平等的任何一边，社会都是危险的。因此，为了长期的发展，它自动自发地发展为权力在少数人手中集中的社会，一个金字塔；再被推翻，直到这一局面再次地建立起来。这可悲的西西弗斯……是的。还有最后一种状况。自由与平等勉强地达到平衡的状况。但您承认人类是有局限性的。这样的状况不可能出现。”  
这几乎像是一场讨论了。那战争开始前在缪尚中高谈阔论的日子从尘封已久却从未被遗忘的记忆深处再次苏醒，战争与囚禁使它们模糊不清如水银镜中的倒影，这使安灼拉生出一种遥远而持续的错觉，仿佛格朗泰尔曾经出现在那些日子中，他就坐在缪尚的角落，有时他们争论，而这一切不过是昨日重现。但理智告诉他这终究是错觉，也似乎是使他第一次开始真正意识到，那看守的一切都是个谜。他的过去隐藏在阴影中，他读过书，受过教育，思考过这些问题，却不知为何沦于此处，不知为何对自己怀有那般混乱却全无恶意的狂热冲动，不知从哪里来，不知向哪里去；而安灼拉洞察一切的目光捕捉到了对方的一丝动摇。这也许是最后的机会了。他依旧有机会说服他。  
“格朗泰尔。”他开口，几乎是温和的。这是他的口中第一次出现对方的名字。  
那看守人以一下战栗作为应答。他望着安灼拉，仿佛那是这世界上唯一他所渴望的被呼唤名字的方式。  
“我们来谈谈自由与平等罢。  
“您说它们是绝对的两级。但是不，并非如此。首先，要明白自由与平等的意义。人对自己的主权叫做自由。每人让出一部分主权来组成公法。所有人让出的部分都是等量的。每个人对全体的这种相等的让步称为平等。平等的存在并不会限制自由。  
“您还说过说民主不过是使国王由一个变成了许多个，而少数人的自由面临威胁。而我也曾说过，教育是最好的解决方式。理由是充分且显而易见的，我也曾就此加以描述。但现在，我们先将这个问题放在一边，来谈谈平等与自由的关系。  
“首先，在平等的境况下，少数人的自由并不会得到限制。平等天然地承认所有人的权利，而这种权利也包括少数人的权利。而少数人与多数人并非对立的两方——它们由组成个体的不同，在不同的情况下相互转换，这也是您亲口承认的。此外，倘若在一个社会中，多数人的利益都无从得到保障，那么少数人的利益则更加更无从得到保障。您提到民主的制度可以被视作一种威胁。不。制度制度恰好是最后的保护机制。如果说教育是平等的工具，那么制度就是平等的保障。平等的制度恰好能够确保少数人的利益得以被纳入制度化的保护；而这样的制度，是人民通过民主的自由决策同意建立起来的。人民受到其制约，仅仅因为，他们同意自身应当受到这样的制约。这恰恰是自由的表现。  
“如果自由是顶峰，那平等就是基础。所谓平等并不是说所有的植物长得一般高。那是绝对的平均，却不是平等。而平等却是基于公正之上的。社会中有青草，也有橡树，邻居之间的忌妒要相互制止；而在公民方面，各种技能都有同样的出路；在政治方面，所投的票都有同样的分量；在宗教方面，所有信仰都有同样的权利；只有通过这种方式，人们才有机会最大限度地发挥自身的才能。  
“是的。让步是存在的。可让步并不意味着不自由。人民受到的制约是通过其自身的同意，这是自由的一种表现。但我们从另一种角度来看。只有让出主权才能达成平等不假，但感到‘受了限制’的自由并非真正的自由。人类无论如何都会感觉不自由，只因人类的欲望是天生的。您坚持这点，我也同意这点。  
“面对这样的问题，我们可以提出一个办法：道德。  
“当道德根植于心中的时候，自由便会实现。人们的良心将作为唯一的祭台。让意志自由与高的道德规范达成一致，让心中的真实愿望符合善的信条——这样一来，人便得以做自己意志的真正主人。只有通过这样的途径，人类才能真正地得到自由。  
“而道德的标准，应当是博爱。  
“我坚信人类将有一个光明的未来，因为爱也在人的天性里。而爱的天性，是能够通过后天的引导所发荣滋长的。爱所带来的幸福，能够战胜天性中的缺陷。是的，我坚信这一点。十九世纪是伟大的，但二十世纪将是幸福的。人类会走到光明中去，而我们正处在黎明的前夜。”  
在这时，他是美的。他正走向坟墓，而他汹涌的年轻血液足以湮灭地狱之火。他的伤痕，疲惫，身上的锁链，命运所施加的一切打压，消失了，不见了。他身上的唯一黑暗，是一个孕育着新生胚胎的器官内的黑暗。在阴影中他的双眼闪闪发光，那是盈满殉道者鲜血的无形圣杯之倒影，那杯中青春永不逝去，美酒永不干涸。他确乎在黎明之前的夜晚中。  
黎明前夜的安灼拉是永恒的。  
那看守人带着一种强烈的痴迷凝视着这样的景象。在他的眼中那种狂热与无以复加的怀疑交替着闪烁；自从与安灼拉相遇之日起，它们便持续地燃烧。正是由于这种高度的关切，使安灼拉所展望的愿景最终传导至他的身上，正如所有被另一个人占据心神的人，会不自觉地作出与对方相似的动作与表情那样。那人的注意力竟短暂地自年轻的革命家身上逝去。他望着安灼拉那目光却由安灼拉的身体中穿过，似乎他正凝视着远方。此刻，那张丑陋的脸上的神情又变化了。那是一种强烈的近乎憎恨的辛酸苦闷，混杂了哀愁和怜悯的陌生神情，它们割裂着他的五官，那情感近乎致命、不能共存以至于无法承载；格朗泰尔猛地低下头去，把脸埋在手中。  
“爱！”他苦涩地说。“如此这般，人非成为完人不可。”  
“我不知你为什么对人类那样想。”安灼拉温言，“人类没有那样糟。”  
那看守人的头颅自手中抬起来了：只见安灼拉静静地望着他。此刻下午三时至。那遥远的天体之光穿越一亿四千九百六十公里穿过马厩棚顶的罅隙，将安灼拉由最后的阴影中解放；他处女般的嘴唇略微开启如一个邀请，此刻他的金发仿佛一层笼罩在脑后的淡淡辉芒，一如数个星期前的那个下午，那看守人一动不动地站在那里，脸上流露出被来自黑暗中的子弹击中之人才拥有的神情，仿佛此时此刻时间就此碎裂，消失不见。那看守人猛地闭上眼睛。当他的眼睛再次睁开的时候，眼中竟闪烁出同安灼拉近似的梦一般的况味，倘若不是那一丝近乎动摇的矛盾神色依旧，那几乎使他变成一个陌生的人——  
直到他的目光落在安灼拉脚上的锁链上。他看到那黑而丑恶的造物。再向上，他看到那些陈旧的伤疤。触目皆是，以至于避无可避。  
那旧看守人的脸猛地出现在他的脸上：或者说，格朗泰尔极迅速地回到了他原本的状态。那是一张丑陋的脸。他的眼中那种梦一般的况味消失了。他由梦中清醒了。某种极端的情绪扭曲了他的脸，使他骇人的面容看上去几乎像是在抽搐：  
“您该醒过来了。”他接连不断地摇着头，“爱，自由，什么也不是。您就要在空中飞向您的各各他去了。但您不是神。您不会再复活了。世界毫无希望。人类毫无希望。您也毫无希望。”  
安灼拉的双唇闭合了，随后，它们紧紧地抿在一起，以至于血色从其上褪去；苍白冰冷如月光。格朗泰尔垂下头，不去看安灼拉的眼睛。仿佛安灼拉此刻不存在。他只是把手伸进怀里摸索。  
他在寻找他的酒瓶。  
安灼拉带着藐视的意味估量着他。*  
“你不懂。”最终，年轻的革命家平静地说，“你不懂爱和自由。格朗泰尔。你什么也不能。信仰，思想，志愿，生，死，你全不能。”*  
那看守人依旧垂着头。他口中的咕哝似乎无所指向，难以定义他在回答安灼拉，还是在延续他此前的话：  
“……等着瞧吧。”*  
他终于从衣服里摸索出他的酒瓶，很快地把最后一点东西也倒进了嘴里。然后，他便不动了。太阳在移动。于是马厩里阴影如黄昏的海潮漫上来，看守人渐渐地落在阴影中。在褶皱的寂静中酒瓶沉入深水。格朗泰尔依旧坐在那里。地上。只有他的头慢慢地向下沉，向下沉，直到比安灼拉要更低，他的头几乎要低到两腿间，直到身体再也无法掌握平衡。到这里，他便身子一晃，栽在地上，深深地睡死过去。  
安灼拉则静静地坐在那里。  
太阳在移动。他见那看守人的全身都浸在阴影里了，只有那原本漆黑纠结的头发于光与暗间呈现斑驳的色彩。安灼拉隐约地回忆起遥远的南部海岸，他记起人在水中，将溺死的时候，并不会完全沉入深水，而是半直立的。这时，他们的头发露出水面，潮湿的头发在阳光下闪闪发亮。年轻的革命家便这样垂下眼帘，长久而沉默，不知在思考些什么。

大约一个半小时后，马厩的门被猛地撞开了。  
“大写的R！”那是一个勤务兵的吼叫，“你这猪猡，到这里躲起清闲了。”  
安灼拉皱起了眉头。只见来人走到醉死在地的格朗泰尔身边。  
“去卸货！混蛋。”  
那勤务兵用力踢了看守人一脚。而那喝醉的人只是动了一下，从喉咙深处发出一阵模糊不清的咕哝声。安灼拉瞪大了眼睛。就算他失却了对那醉鬼的任何期待，他也依旧不愿见格朗泰尔受别人的折辱——他不愿见任何人受折辱。这是他的天性所决定的。  
“喂！”年轻的革命家不由得出声喝止。  
“不要急！一个一个来。”那勤务兵说了句俏皮话，神色出现了一丝洋洋自得的松动；但当他转向格朗泰尔时，怒气又浮现在他的脸上。  
“这婊子养的。”他咕哝了一句，便要再踢。  
“不要打他。”安灼拉清晰而坚决地高声说。  
那勤务兵凶狠而带点惊愕地转向安灼拉。然而，就在此刻，那曾经显现于战场中的神色又一次重新临到安灼拉的面容上，它毅然庄严以至世间罕见，只迸发于将死去却未死去的事物，或自压倒性的美中显现出来。那勤务兵如多日前曾瞄准年轻的革命家的那狙击手一般，因强烈的不可知带来的疑惧与心灵深处的触动产生了一瞬间的迟疑：因此，他的脚并没有踢下去，但这并不妨碍他自脸上露出一种讥讽的神情。  
“您还是多关心下自己为好。”他这样对安灼拉说，又转向地上的格朗泰尔。  
看守人仍旧处于一种深度醉酒的状态。也许他能够察觉到外界的刺激，却并不能作出非常合宜的反应，如同处在睡梦与清醒之间的那种极微妙的阶段：在那时，身体是会因为极度的不协调而动弹不得的。而针对这一点，对方显然也有所了解：倘若格朗泰尔能够被踢醒，他便不会这样轻易地放弃。那显然多了些额外活计要做的勤务兵长出了口气，恨恨地说：  
“你就醉死在这里吧。”  
然后，他走出去，留他们两个在这里。  
太阳就要落下去了。

注7：此处作圣经典故，耶稣曾于客西马尼向上帝祷告：‘请你将这杯拿走。’，此处将受囚并面临可能而来的死亡命运的安灼拉比作受难耶稣。

*

月亮已经升起来了。  
马厩里依旧是黑暗的。它的门向西敞开，这使落日余晖能够长驱直入，而初生的月光显然因它本身的柔和与方位的局限性，不具备这样的能力；只有自棚顶的罅隙隐约漏下几丝苍白的微芒。在此前，安灼拉已拖着脚镣，在他能够活动的范围内，尽力地活动了一段时间。这是他每日必定会做的，只有在重伤的那些日子内暂停了。现在，这样的锻炼又恢复了。此刻，他结束了这样的活动，坐回到他原本的地方去。一团黑色的事物堆在他的脚边：那是格朗泰尔。勤务兵离去后的几个小时内，他一直在睡着。现在，自那团黑色的事物中传出窸窸窣窣的响动来，仿佛有什么东西要破茧而出般地从中钻出来了。  
那是格朗泰尔沙哑的声音。  
“我好像做了个梦。”  
安灼拉没作声。于是那黑色的事物延展，手脚并用地自地上爬起来，显出人的形貌。  
“真晦气！我梦见有人踢了我几脚。”声音在黑暗中如他的面貌一般含混不清，“但这事也可能没发生。哗！每次宿醉之后，感觉都像被人好打了一通。”  
年轻的革命家在黑暗里抬起一边眉毛。他略微仰起脸来，见一个人影试图在他面前站稳。这几秒钟内，除了衣物的窸簌轻响，格朗泰尔没有发出任何声音，仿佛他正陷入某种短暂的沉思。  
“真怪。”沉默过后，他这样说，“那时我好像又听见您的声音。”  
继而他向外走了两步，伸出手去摸索墙壁。  
“这儿真黑。”他说，“让我把灯点上。”  
细微的喀嚓一声。淡淡的硫磺气息弥散在空气里，小小的一处黑暗被融化消解，河里的条石自融化的冰层中露出来那样，露出一张丑脸和一只手来。那是火光照亮了格朗泰尔的手和脸。此刻，脸的主人看上去十分满意，用他的火柴（注8）点着了挂在墙上的一盏油灯——直至此刻，他的整个轮廓方才清晰地显现出来。看守人把油灯提在手里，低头端详着大衣上的一块污痕。那是此前勤务兵的靴底留下的。  
“哎！我的大衣真不象样！”格朗泰尔哀叹。“看来这不是梦。我想也是。人真是坏种。上帝没有把这动物造好。”  
就在下一秒，他猛地意识到什么，急急地转过身去。  
不过几步路，油灯的光却显得辽远起来了。安灼拉是被月色笼罩的。他依旧静静地在那里，在月光下，他的金发依旧淡淡地闪着光。倘若日光使他显露那绝对、庄严甚至于难以直视的压倒性的美，此刻，月光与星光便强化了他因美本身所产生的无从触及而引人遐思的一面：人无可直视太阳，却得以仰望星空。流淌的银色月光下那提灯看守人的神色柔和下来，他的眼中重新流露出一种近乎纯净的景仰，如火光下的一潭温暖深水：但这种状态仅仅保持了一瞬。那熟悉的愁苦与丧气的特征很快将它搅浑了。格朗泰尔重新在安灼拉的面前坐下，将油灯放在两人的中间——深秋的夜晚中，它带来一种温暖的错觉；而那看守人低下头去，出神地看油灯里微微的火光。  
于是，安灼拉便知他要讲话了。  
“您简直不像这个世上的人。”  
如卸下某种沉重的负担，在说出这话后，他长出了一口气。  
“我是从南方来的。那里现在是你们的地盘。我是几年前搬到这北方的，那时，管制还没有这样严格。在格罗画室作学徒的时候，一些人会付钱，将画中人绘作自己的样貌。那时，我手头忙着一张安琪儿与那些受苦的可怜灵魂的画。有一日，一位太太带着一个小姑娘——她的女儿——来这里，要我将那小姑娘画作一位天使。”  
那光又在格朗泰尔的眼中闪动起来，带着旧日之梦的影子——或油灯中烛火的影子。  
“十三四岁的小姑娘，带点男孩子气，然而真美！真动人！她的金发，鼻梁，嘴唇，还有——倘若您有个姐妹，大概也就是那副模样了。我恨人类。可我欣赏美。我也会欣赏美！她不转眼珠地盯着看着用来作静物的苹果，我便偷来给她。我不停地画了两个月，直到我满意为止。那其实不完全地同她一模一样，也可以说是……哎，那真像您的脸。第一次见您的时候，我吓到了。但那都没有多大的关系。  
“后来，您知道，工人都上街了。暴动开始了。他们就是这样占据这个城市，没有人再来领受这幅画。画室也散了。大家都各自谋生去了。过了两年，我在旧纸堆里发现那画，便想把它画完，好歹地弄几个钱过活。但您知道的，有一位那样美的天使，画的其他部分自然不能太敷衍。别看我这个样子，在当时也算个艺术家了。这也很好地证实了鄙人现在的观点：艺术都是狗屁。我们说回去吧。要怎样描绘那些受难的灵魂呢？于是，我到码头去。姑娘们还是在那里。是的，革命之后，工厂不愿接收她们。她们再没什么谋生的手段，而出现在街上便要罚款。于是她们都到那些小酒馆里去。那可真是个不错的地方，有着形形色色的好伙计，满可以算是在地狱里了。但丁见了，也要把《神曲》重写了。哎！本就赚不到几个大钱，为了在那地方坐一坐，现在她们还要抠出那几个大钱的一部分去买酒。就是这样，她们便被说成酗酒的——自甘堕落、无从改造——无可救药的了。”  
安灼拉全神贯注地听着；此刻，那看守人却已看不见安灼拉了。过去的时光完全攫住了他，在他的眼中浑浊起来——这是深陷回忆的人独有的近乎茫然的眼神。  
“这不对。但是，有什么比酒精更能让人快活？天气那么的冷，不小小地喝上一杯，日子简直过不去。再说，还有什么地方，肯让你花一点钱，便暖和起来，不觉肚饿，也忘了那些烦心事——好！喝吧！没有什么比酒更好了。在那里我看到一个姑娘。我观察了她一会儿，觉得不会有人比她更适合做那画上的范本。她简直丑得出奇，头是半秃的。嘴里缺了好几个大牙。脸上有脓疱，大概是染了花柳病。那样的落魄相。至于我！我是风流浪子*。女人们人人爱我，我也爱女人。不管她们什么模样儿。没有比我更富于平等精神的人！哈，我要她作我的模特儿，然后我们共进晚餐。我兜里还有五个法郎，我们可以一顿饭一气都吃掉。结果，她径直冲我走过来，对我说，先生，我见过您……”  
那醉鬼把脸埋在手中，迸发出一阵近乎歇斯底里的狂笑。在他的喉咙中，空气想要进去，笑声想要出来，它们近乎野蛮地彼此冲撞，挤在狭窄的通道中，使人脸色青紫、难以呼吸，并引起剧烈的咳嗽。于不间断的咳嗽中，他断断续续地挤出下面的话：  
“那便是我画上的安琪儿！她的父亲母亲都死了。革命者枪杀了他们。伟大的劳动群众玷污了她，再把她赶到大街上。我给了她五法郎。我不再画天使了，只给旅店画招牌。换到了钱，我便喝酒。世界便是这样。欢欣作不得数。艺术是种骗术*。美的会变丑。因此，什么也不要相信。只有一件事是可靠的：喝酒。”  
他的头颅猛地自手中抬起来。此刻，那茫然的余波消失不见，他由回忆中清醒过来了；撕裂般的神情又一次于他的脸上寸寸爬行如火焰炙烤爆裂的焦土。他此刻却不看安灼拉，仿佛他明白安灼拉有着易于反掌便能够使他屈服的能力如赫拉克勒斯制住一头公牛；而格朗泰尔所对抗的唯一方式只有话语本身，使它们如加速行进的重型机械与极度庞大的权力般拥有开动后便不可制止的巨大能量：  
“是呀，这样的事是数不清的。我知道您想对我说什么。您又要对我说，无数个穷人家的女儿，也正沦落到这样的境地，而食利的人正是罪魁祸首。他们有这般下场不算冤枉。更何况革命的作用便是终结这一切。在新的世界里，不会再有这样的事发生了。但这样可怕的事真的会就此了结吗？我不相信。统治者来来去去。呵！这可怕的古老世界！人们在这世界上老是互相勾搭，互相倾轧，互相糟蹋，互相屠杀！您是个目光长远的革命家。但您了解革命后发生了什么吗？没有办法。因为人是不会进步的。人永远不会进步。看吧！看吧！您看到一个新世界，我看到这个世界生来便带蛆。您看到人们将在一个光明的未来中爱着彼此，我看到他们怎样对那安琪儿。您那么美，信念坚定，像个天使，手执火焰长剑的复仇天使。您不该在这个地方。不该在这个世界里。可您终究在这里。您就在我的面前。那我要问您。您看到我所看到的了吗？您甚至不忍见我挨打。现在您也要死了。那么您能亲口对那孩子说——”  
那声音骤然死在半空中了。它停下了。  
就在声音停下之前的一秒，那自以为无从被阻止的看守人将头猛地抬起来，此刻他足以面对安灼拉而不退缩，他能够——  
他见火光映照着安灼拉的脸。  
一滴透明的眼泪慢慢地顺着他大理石般的面庞滑下来。*  
因为那滴泪水一切变得神秘难测，原本细弱的月光此刻汹涌而来，于是那废弃的马槽显出苍白灰烬的色彩仿佛就在那个瞬间数百春秋自年轮的缝隙中穿过，锁链融化消失在带着浓重粉笔画触感的阴影里，油灯的亮光此刻昏惨将熄如豆粒；它冲毁马厩里除安灼拉以外的一切，只剩下那看守人近乎绝望的溺水者的喘息声。他望着安灼拉，那使他痛苦万分可他的眼神却无法离去；他咬紧牙齿，面颊颤抖，忍受鞭挞那样忍受着，却显出那温柔而缱绻的、仿佛父母对深爱的子女才拥有的神情；他并非真的对安灼拉怀有同父母对子女一般无二的情感；只是那原本的情感过于强烈，无从以情人、友谊、忠诚等任何一种方式描述，而只能以这种方式出现。这时，那双浑浊而丑陋的、被酒精烧红了的眼中溢满了透明泪水。  
他用一种近乎安抚、却不知究竟在安抚房间中何人的方式，沙哑而轻柔地低语：  
“对不起，对不起，我不应当这么说……我不再这么说了。”

注8：安全火柴于1855年被发明。  
*

那一晚，格朗泰尔匆匆走了。他几乎是逃走的。而安灼拉一夜没有入睡。黎明时分，他勉强合上眼睛，却听到军号以他被囚于此地后前所未有的方式吹响，使他再无睡意。这是否意味着反攻的开始？此地的驻军会选择进攻还是撤退？双方将于何时交战？他并非没有想到自己的死，但他的生命在此刻微不足道。尽管如此，安灼拉依旧热切地渴盼着他的朋友们安然无恙：那些面孔，那些声音，于他的脑海中再一次清晰起来。他极迫切地等待着外界可能传来的消息，以至于他竟开始企盼那看守人的到来；  
然而，破天荒地，格朗泰尔一整日没有出现。  
在那看守人离去后的第二个黎明千夜，年轻的革命家又一次合上眼睛，脱离了睡眠，将自己处于昏沉与清醒的模糊边际，一切仿佛昨日重现；直到他听到那急促而慌乱的靠近马厩的脚步声。安灼拉猛地睁开了眼睛，凭借那超乎寻常的洞察一切的能力在脚步的主人显露身形前发问：  
“格朗泰尔？”  
就在下一秒马厩的门几乎被撞开。来人伴随着近乎毁灭性的急迫与蕴藏在焦灼中柔软而充满痛楚的蜗牛内里，由此安灼拉得知这果真是他，那就是格朗泰尔，在这里不会有第二个人这样做。黎明尚未来临他看不清那看守人的脸，却在他浑身发抖地径直穿过马厩时无可避免地感知到他慌乱的呼吸剧烈的心跳与于黑暗中不可见的如十一月寒霜中垂死蜻蜓翅膀般战栗的手指；他扑倒在安灼拉面前，一把握住那年轻革命家恰好暴露在一丝光线下的苍白而伤痕累累的脚踝，金属的锋芒转瞬即逝——那是一把钥匙。  
“是你们的人打过来了。”借着微弱的光线，看守人用那钥匙慌乱地解安灼拉的镣铐，他的词汇同样急迫：“军队来不及安排俘虏，天一亮就要开始处决人犯。现在只剩您了。这里的所有人都在准备撤退——巡逻被取消了。我不能跟您一起。您就从这里出去，从马厩的后面去，穿过田野，到林子里去，一直向东——”  
一声响亮的金属撞击。安灼拉眼见着自己的脚踝由镣铐之中松脱了，就在下一秒，那看守人的胸膛中迸发出一种只有可能发源于灵魂深处的温柔而迫切的呼唤：  
“走吧！走！”  
那话语如此真诚又如灵魂般赤裸，安灼拉的喉咙深处萌发出一阵强烈的滚烫酸涩，他抬起头来——  
他愣住了。  
他已认不出那看守人，只因对方的脸上此刻正流露出一种前所未有的神情。  
此前，曾提到过，属于格朗泰尔的那一种丑陋无可描述：只因仔细去看，很难说他究竟丑陋在哪里。造物主并没少给了他些什么；但当这些与平常青年毫无二致的部分聚在一起时，又使人难以忍受。他的丑陋无法完全归因于面孔本身，而是一种神情，一种状态作祟，那种似是而非又百无聊赖的苦闷与极度的矛盾撕扯着他的脸——而此时此刻，黎明前的一丝天光正映照在他的脸上。他错过了的整个战斗的无限的光辉，此刻在变得高尚的醉汉目光中闪耀着；他变成一个完全陌生的人了。安灼拉极度惊愕地看着他。那面貌的改变如此剧烈以至于难以置信，然而这世间没有第二幅面貌比这更适合他。在那里苦楚与百无聊赖无以安放，容不下任何矛盾与谎言，这是他所能展现出的最真实而原初的一面，仿佛他此刻已回到了那遥远伊甸园中的时代，他的相貌天生应当如此。他不再丑陋了。  
他几乎是美的。  
一种无可抵御的强烈冲动攫住了安灼拉，年轻的革命家猛地握住那看守人的一只手，握得那样紧。  
“安灼拉。”他毫不避讳地吐露了自己的真实身份，“我的名字是安灼拉。”  
看守人又一次流露出那种纯净缱绻的温和神情，此刻他依旧憔悴浑浊的双眼仿佛月光下的深井；他说：  
“我知道。”  
此前，年轻的革命家曾陷入因高热而产生谵妄的状态，其所无意中吐露的包括一些名字与身份，而彼时看守人正守在他身旁，用烈酒擦他的额头。它们在看守人那里作为秘密被永久地封存，安灼拉的信任在交付之前便得到了结果，一切事情的发生早已注定。他不关心安灼拉的身份怎样，是否是其中一个革命组织的领袖，他甚至于不关心革命。他不相信。泥地里卷烟朽烂消失不见。一切都没有意义或者说这就是一切的意义，人们生来为了毁灭——但他们总要有一个位置。他们存在，他们需要一个位置。现在，它被找到了。这是美的根源。格朗泰尔最终做了故事中的皮拉德斯。此刻，他极满足而近乎幸福了。含着那样温柔而迫切的神情，他用另一只手自怀中摸索出一把手枪，把那手枪推到安灼拉的怀里。  
“走！”他低低地叫起来，“快走！”  
安灼拉松开了对方的手，握住了那手枪，站了起来。  
在离开之前，他最后望了那依旧伏在地上、仿佛耗尽了全身气力的看守人一眼。格朗泰尔对安灼拉无力地挥了挥手，他的指尖失却血色带来比起告别更像挽留的错觉。但没有时间作更多的告别了。黎明之前的秋日万籁俱寂震耳欲聋，没有时间了，整个军营很快便要苏醒；安灼拉最后对他微微一点头，快步走出了马厩。  
没有巡逻兵——他们都在准备撤退。此前的锻炼派上了用场，他只需要适应刚刚卸下的重担的消失；他的面前是乡间的小路与空旷的原野，月亮流尽光华余下苍白的躯壳，东方的天空隐隐泛白，蓝色的黎明之前只有启明星孤寂地闪亮。安灼拉穿过田野向东走去，枯死的作物残骸于脚下沙沙作响，褐色的茎秆上竟结了白霜。一开始他的步伐还因无法完全掌握平衡而轻微的摇晃着，但很快他便适应了重新行走，他走得越来越快，一直前进，没有回头。田野如庞大远古生物的骸骨散发辽远孤寂的气息，在黎明到来之前的凄凉时刻，是能够使人被某种古老而激烈的情绪所控制，难以抑制地想要放声喊叫的。但它们无法影响安灼拉。安灼拉分开它们如分开田野，如摩西分开红海。远处的军营隐隐传来庞大组织运作的必要响动；然而在这样的孤寂中，一切都是近乎无声的。  
安灼拉在深秋的冰冷空气中跑起来了。他一路向东，向远离那军营的地方，向太阳升起的地方去。手枪在他的怀里变得冰冷。他奔跑起来了，他的金发是在启明星也逐渐暗淡的黎明到来之前唯一闪着光芒的存在；他奔跑起来了，穿过荒凉的秋日原野，荒凉的深秋原野无限地延展，特定的时间与空间被他抛在身后，他的耳中灌满了那血液循环泵运作时振聋发聩的声响，艰涩喘息与深秋凄楚的风，枯死田野之骨殖在他脚下粉碎的沙沙声，即便如此黎明之前依旧是一片寂静——  
真正打碎寂静的是一声呼喊。  
“共和国万岁！……我也是一个。”  
那喊声没有停下。它接连不停，带着加速行进的重型机械与极度庞大的权力般开动后便不可制止的巨大能量无情地粉碎黎明来临前的寂静，它不肯停下。  
“共和国万岁！共和国万岁，共——”  
枪响了。  
其后，竟有一瞬间的死寂。那遥远日出之地的边际淡淡地泛出猩红的颜色，仿佛一道狭长的伤口，静静流血。那天体在地平线如此艰难地分娩，于是寂静中整片整片的血。随后，又是一声枪响。一声。又一声。再一声。荒凉的林木中枯死的落叶振翅欲飞。安灼拉看不清楚。他的眼前一片模糊，胸腔剧痛，口中泛起铁锈的浓烈气息，双腿沉重以至无法移动，头垂下去，仿佛被钉贯穿。那似乎是中弹失血。但也有可能是奔跑造成的。它们是那么相像，他没有办法分辨。人民之友的骑兵部队于林间突进，刺刀闪闪发亮好似黎明之前的潮水一线一线，马队行进时反射初生日光的色彩，汗水团团蒸腾，白色雾气如片片云霞。而安灼拉看不清楚。他清晰地听到秋天自他体内剥离而出的细小声音如鲜血涌流，秋天，美丽的秋天，美丽而愁楚的秋天，阳光下海水般金黄透明的秋天，秋天摇摇欲坠，整片树林向他鞠躬致意；秋天正离弃他如一切曾经离他而去的日子，相似的事情每一天都在发生，命运重蹈覆辙如四季轮换，可命运最终不会也不可能重蹈覆辙只因每一天的逝去确乎是无法复制的永恒，此时此刻秋天逝去而冬日降临：  
血红色的太阳升起来了。

删减片段：

片段1：

“安灼拉。”病中的年轻人昏昏沉沉地低语，“我的名字是安灼拉。”  
那看守人愣住了。  
他当然知道安灼拉这个名字。大名鼎鼎的“人民之友”的领袖，被称作“阿波罗”的年轻男人——此刻，却不知怎地，隐瞒了自己的身份。当然，这对安灼拉本人来说，也许是最好的选择。他注定不会作为俘虏被交换，反倒可能在承受酷刑、榨干一切利用的价值后斩首示众，以达到削减革命者士气的目的。为此，政府提供了高额的赏金：任何报告安灼拉确切行踪、活捉、或杀死他的人，都能够得到丰厚的奖赏。对于任何人来说，这都是一笔巨大的诱惑。  
“安灼拉。”看守人轻轻念叨着这个名字。那病中的金发年轻人发出一声含混的应答。  
“原来是这样的一个人。”格朗泰尔若有所思地嘟哝，在烛光下端详着他因高热而泛起血色的面颊，他的嘴角依旧凝结着捉摸不透的神情，神色却依旧是近乎安宁的，在那里没有谎言与背叛的容身之所。然后，他长出了一口气。  
“真见鬼。倘若早些遇到您，说不定我就要死在街垒里了。”  
最终，他为自己下了这样的判决。继而那看守人倒了些酒在一块布上，继续此前未完成的工作，笨拙却轻柔地擦拭那年轻革命家的额头。

片段2：

格朗泰尔静静地躺在地上，依旧处于昏醉的状态中。踢打没有唤醒他，只有黄昏淋漓了一身。望着他，安灼拉的内心突然生出一种强烈而近乎陌生的苦闷。他不知该怎样对格朗泰尔。他不是他的朋友，他们有着不同的对待人生的方式。安灼拉不喜欢他，却不愿见他受苦。安灼拉蔑视他，却不愿见他受辱。他对格朗泰尔的讨好无动于衷，却也不将格朗泰尔激烈的言辞当作攻击。他明知格朗泰尔不会作出改变，又多少不肯放弃那渺茫的希望；他不对那男人抱有任何切实的期许，然而，假使那男人对他信誓旦旦地打保票，安灼拉又抵制不住信任他的诱惑。当他想到格朗泰尔时，这样捉摸不透的情绪使他烦闷，于是他不再去想。对这样的情绪，他找不到任何一种合适定义。于是这般隐约的苦闷神色，长久地停留在安灼拉的眉宇间。  
那醉鬼微微动了一下。于是安灼拉把目光转过去。就在下一秒，他听到一种由醉后的幻梦中剥离出的、某种沙哑而苦涩的低响：  
“……您也爱我吗？”  
苦闷的神色在那个瞬间消失了。那年轻的革命家嘴唇微启，流露出极细微的惊奇，仿佛于此刻他终于想通了什么。  
然后，他温和地说：  
“是的。”

**Author's Note:**

> ER初尝试，可以说非常痛并愉悦着（…）感觉还有好多话想说，所以在这里说说看  
> 在本篇中，格朗泰尔的丑陋并非源于外表，而是一种精神上无所凭依的怀疑与苦闷。他强调人类的阴暗面，认为人类毫无希望；但他人性化的倾向又是极强烈的。他可以算得上是个有同情心的人，而人类绝对的美——包括肉体与心灵之美——在他心中的地位是永恒的，是他渴求并能带给他最大程度的撼动的。
> 
> 正因如此，美的逝去或变质才会给他带来极大的痛苦，从而怀疑其本身的意义。
> 
> 然而，人生本无确切的意义，人只是需要一个确切的位置，使自己获得相对而言的内心的满足。
> 
> 在此前，格朗泰尔追逐并试图完善他心中的美——战前，尽管依旧有着强烈的怀疑论者与犬儒主义作风，他依旧还算得上是有自己的位置。他会改动女孩的肖像以符合内心中最贴合“美”的形象，他是美的追求者
> 
> 他是容易被人所遭受的苦难与美的腐烂而触动的。现实带来的冲击使他强烈地痛苦。
> 
> 格朗泰尔找不到他的位置。
> 
> 而后来，他见了安灼拉——一个与他心目中肉体与心灵至美的形象，完全重合的安灼拉。他只能凭借着那自己也难以认定的、类似于强烈冲动的情感，被安灼拉所吸引。在原作中，它被这样描述：
> 
> “这是他自己不清楚也不想对自己分析清楚的。他凭本能羡慕着自己的反面。”
> 
> 但这样的安灼拉，是正在走向死亡的安灼拉。
> 
> 神在嘲弄他。你看，美是真实存在的，但这就要在你面前被毁掉了，做什么也无济于事。一切都是这样，命运重蹈覆辙。
> 
> 此外，还有原作中他矛盾的心态：
> 
> “他本身其实是由两种从表面看来似乎不相容的成分构成的。他爱挖苦人，但也忠厚，一切无所谓，但也有所爱好。他的精神可以不要信念，他的心却不能没有友情。这是种深深的矛盾，因为感情也是一种信念。”
> 
> 这一点在文中也有尝试描述，不过感觉写了很多，这里就不再说啦。
> 
> 最终，格朗泰尔终于无比恰当地找到了自己的位置。自“想做皮拉德斯也办不到”到“皮拉德斯酣醉”——
> 
> 这使他丑陋的神情消失了。
> 
> 他非常满足了。
> 
> 对于这篇中的安灼拉，也有不少想说的。唉，我真爱他。这部分都写在文里了，所以让我们来说点儿别的。
> 
> 他的希望没有落空。格朗泰尔，某种意义上，对他来说是人类的缩影，却又不一样。
> 
> 安灼拉意识到自己也爱着格朗泰尔，这是一种爱人类的天性；在他的愿景中所有人都应当得到幸福。而最后的格朗泰尔自根本上证实了他对人类的期待：人是有希望的。人是可以改变的。人是可以相互付出爱的。
> 
> 这解释了绝大多数东西。
> 
> “他不知该怎样对格朗泰尔。他不是他的朋友，他们有着不同的对待人生的方式。安灼拉不喜欢他，却不愿见他受苦。安灼拉蔑视他，却不愿见他受辱。他对格朗泰尔的讨好无动于衷，却也不将格朗泰尔激烈的言辞当作攻击。他明知格朗泰尔不会作出改变，又多少不肯放弃那渺茫的希望；他不对那男人抱有任何切实的期许，然而，假使那男人对他信誓旦旦地打保票，安灼拉又抵制不住信任他的诱惑。”
> 
> 安灼拉作为一个人类，以爱着所有人类的方式，爱着另一个人类。他也爱格朗泰尔。
> 
> 这段之所以作为删减片段，是因为它实在太……总感觉有些东西说太明白就没意思了？大概是这样的感觉？但这一幕又实在是……
> 
> 但格朗泰尔对安灼拉来说又不一样，是特殊的存在。
> 
> 他洞察到格朗泰尔对他并无恶意，而他又实在看不惯格朗泰尔，因此，他会向对方毫无顾忌地展现自己（与神性相对，与上文不同义）人性化的一面。这时他是个活生生的青年，怪可爱的，也是在别人面前很少有的。你走开，我看不惯你，不想理你，这样没有顾忌而非常直率地表达出来；有时候甚至要隔应对方一下，看对方难受，又觉得这样不太好，分明是少年人的心态。
> 
> 在此后，想到格朗泰尔的时候，他的心里也会充满痛楚，如对方曾经对他讲述苦难时他所感受到的。这是美丽而愁楚如秋日的人性的一部分：格朗泰尔如此强烈地带出了安灼拉人性的一面。
> 
> 在文章的开端“安灼拉看得那么清楚”，到结尾“安灼拉看不清楚”。安灼拉是美丽的，而格朗泰尔充满愁楚。它们是人性中共存的。是正面与反面。而正面可以变成反面，反面也可以变成正面。
> 
> 然后就是写得比较开心的两个人辩论的部分了。
> 
> 因为要代入角色写，于是写着写着就很精分。分成三个，一个E，一个R，还有一个我自己。很多时候我自己的部分忍不住想要：“不对！这一个太理想化了，行不通的！”“那一个虽然讲了些事实，但本质还是诡辩！应当……”
> 
> 总而言之……先放一下当时的大纲吧
> 
> R：主张：战争造成牺牲。
> 
> E：主张：牺牲是可恨，也是必需的。
> 
> R：主张：它并非必需，而是无意义的。人民主权目标不能达到，最后会重蹈覆辙，成为专制体制的变体。
> 
> E：主张：通过完备的制度，可以达到人民主权目标；制度以国家力量为保障，构成该力量的为人民意志。
> 
> R：主张：就算通过制度实现民主，存在多数人暴政问题。行政立法机构皆人民主权，则无法避免多数人权威的扩大。无限权威坏而危险。由少数人暴卝政转为多数人暴卝政不意味着正当性。举例：美国奴隶制。
> 
> E：主张：针对多数人暴卝政问题-教育的重要性。同时，教育也作为平等的重要工具。“平等有一个工具：免费的义务教育……强迫接受初等教育，中学要向大家开放，这就是法律。同等的学历产生社会的平等。”
> 
> R：主张：尽管接受教育，人性天生具有弊端：“人是坏东西。上帝没有把这东西造好。蝴蝶成功了，人却失了败。”人想要一切能抓到手的东西，因而产生分配的矛盾与冲突。
> 
> E：主张：矛盾与冲突的产生正是因为分配的不合理。因此，应当重新进行分配。
> 
> R：主张：生产力的发展，无益于该问题的改善。只能通过暴力。
> 
> E：正是如此。
> 
> R：那么，回到开始的循环。战争造成牺牲。历史重蹈覆辙。问题无解。
> 
> R：主张：……“我只懂爱与自由”……牺牲是悲哀的。
> 
> E：主张：肯定通过激进手段实施暴力革卝命是使人悲哀的，但别无他法。达成终极目的：自由、平等与爱。
> 
> R：主张：（建立在人性本贪婪基础上）该目的无法达到。自由与平等为两极：倾向一侧则另一侧失守。在两级上的定位标准：对人侵略性生长（贪婪）天性的限制。限制少→自由；限制多→平等。自由与平等不能共存。
> 
> 平等限制自由的例子：（1）多数人无限权威问题再次引入：①“多数”是“个体”共同意志的表达，基本不会有个体会去反抗它以示反抗自己，精神专制从不同程度上剥夺思考权利。②“少数”的自由存在危险（上文“多数人暴卝政”弊端。）（2）人具有先天差异，导致差距。绝对平等对先天差异加以限制，剥夺自由。
> 
> 自由限制平等的例子：政府不干预、竟争自由所带来的后果→革命的重要原因之一：通过暴力改变现有分配方式，以追求平等。然不平等局面产生的原因为自由。
> 
> 综上，四种社会情况：
> 
> ①自由不平等。②平等不自由。③不自由不平等：独裁。④平等且自由：理想社会，但基于人类局限性无法达到。
> 
> E：主张：自由与平等非两极化：平等是自由的基础，二者不可分割，自由不是绝对的。原作论述：“人对自己的主权为自由……组织起来就出现了政府……每人让出一部分主权……这种相等的让步称为平等。”
> 
> 首先，抵御多数人权威：教育的普及恰好能够解决剥夺思考权利的问题；少数人的利益要制度化保护，通过完备的法律制度解决，并非制度不能够解决问题。
> 
> 其次，平等并非剥夺先天差异。原作论述：“平等并不是说所有的植物长得一般高……各种技能都有同样的出路……所投的票都有同样的分量……所有信仰都有同样的权利。”
> 
> 只有让出主权才能达成平等不假，但感到“受了限制”的自由并非真正的自由。因为人无论如何都会感觉不自由。
> 
> 办法是怎样的呢？良心。“从心所欲不逾矩”。意志自由与高的道德规范达成一致，使人做自己意志的真正主人，实现道德自由和人类自由的解放。需要良心，爱。通过教育，发掘人善与爱的天性。
> 
> R：（大意）如此这般，人非成为完人不可。
> 
> E：（大意）人没有那样糟。
> 
> …
> 
> 命运重蹈覆辙？命运重蹈覆辙。命运当真是重蹈覆辙吗？
> 
> 大家都找到了自己的位置。
> 
> 开放式结局中，安灼拉也许在最后死去了，也许没有，但无论如何，安灼拉永远不会忘记格朗泰尔。当他看到人民的苦难就会想起那些清晨、午后、黄昏与夜晚时的格朗泰尔的形貌，尽管彼时的格朗泰尔的形象在他的生命中，如那个秋日般永恒地离去了。时间过去，便不会回来。我想这是一个很好的结局。


End file.
